


The Random Life of Countries

by Sparkyflame101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deadly Australian animals, England gets teased a lot, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkyflame101/pseuds/Sparkyflame101
Summary: This is some of the randomness which happens around the countries. Mainly Australia and his buddy New Zealand.I'm bad at summaries. Also this is my first fic posted here, I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote with my friend DeathTheWriter. I have also posted this on my Fanfiction.net account, under the same name as here. It has been fully written and I will try to post them all later. Also I know the first chapter is really short, they do get longer though. I hope you all enjoy this!

“Vee... PASTAAA!!!” Italy cried.  
“Nein! No pasta for you!” Germany ordered.  
“Waaa Germany why??”  
“......You’ll ruin your supper....” The German looked to the confused Italy, “just no pasta.”  
“Please Germany san, just let Itaria kun have some pasta.” Japan added politely.  
“Nein”  
Italy went off into a corner crying. Germany sighed and Japan looked over at Italy.  
“Italy...”  
America runs into the room shouting “WHASSUP DUDES, I’M THE HERO!” And ran out again.  
Yelling and English curses could be heard from the direction that America ran in. Low chanting comes from the same direction as America.  
Then a loud cry could be heard, “WAAA GHOSTS!!! STRATEGIC RETREAT!!!”  
English yelling followed the outburst, “YOU BLOODY GIT CALM DOWN!!”  
Childish yelling replied with “NOOOOOO!!”  
Off to the side French laughter could be heard.  
Italy started crying “GERMANY I’M SCARED, HELP ME!”  
“Scared of vhat?” The German asked.  
“Big brother France” Italy whimpered.  
“Vell if it’s France...”  
“I wonder what happened to America san.” Japan quietly said.  
“Vith zhat idiot, who knows”  
“I should probably go check...” Japan continued.  
“You can go if you vant Japan”  
“Hai, arigatou,” Japan got up and walked out of the room.  
Germany nodded, before looking around the room to see who else was still there.  
Italy looked at Germany “vee, Germany let’s go out as well.”  
“Vhy?”  
“It’s getting lonely in here, isn’t it?”  
“Ja... I suppose...”  
“Yay grazie Germany!” Italy skipped over to the door, and pulls down the door handle.  
Germany stood and followed. As Italy opened the door a knife flew past his head and embedded itself in the far wall.  
Germany looked at the knife, before back to Italy “are you alright Italy?”  
“Nnooo....GERMANY HELP MEEE!!!” Italy cried, hiding behind him.  
“Italy?! Vhat’s wrong?”  
“Scary...”  
“Vhat’s scary?”  
“T-the knife has blood on it.”  
Germany looked at the knife, seeing the blood on it, “it does...”  
The sound of Russia screaming reverberated through the air. A few of the other countries looked at the door. They all shiver and look away. Fighting could be heard happening down the hall where America and England were.  
Belarus’s voice could also be heard, yelling “BIG BROTHER MARRY ME!!!”  
************************************************  
In the hallway England was holding her back, giving Russia time to run, “Belarus calm down!”  
“NO I WON’T CALM DOWN, NOT UNTIL RUSSIA MARRIES ME!”  
“HE’S NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU!” England shouted back.  
“WHAT?!” Belarus turns and glared at England. She holds up a knife threateningly.  
England held his hands up in surrender, “he doesn’t feel that way about you, so he’s not going to marry you.”  
She sniffs, “I’m going to go and curse you all with the plague.” She then walks off muttering, “now they can go try eat arsenic powder.”  
England blinked, watching her walk away, “I.... what?”  
France laughed “ohohohon.”  
“Bloody frog”  
France smiled mockingly at England. England started walking back to the meeting room, muttering to himself.  
************************************************  
Italy (who had finally got the courage to leave his hiding place) wandered out of the meeting room “vee, America why were you screaming earlier?”  
America looks at Italy, “I’m the hero little dude! I don’t scream.”  
“Okay then,” Italy turned around. “Hey Germany, Japan let’s go make pasta together!”  
Germany nodded, now holding the bloody knife from before.  
Japan noticed what he was holding. “Umm Germany san, what are you planning to do with that knife?”  
“Clean it first, zhen ve’ll see”  
Italy butted in, “okay then, can we go make pasta now?”  
Germany sighed, “ja let’s go.”  
Australia popped out from the crowd of countries. “G’day I heard you were making pasta, ya think I could come over too?”  
“Ja, if you vhant”  
“Thanks mate” he stepped in beside Italy.  
Germany nodded.  
************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

They all walked out of the random building that they had been in the whole time. Walked down the random street that the random building was on, and across to the random airport. It was an airport just for countries, so not many people were there. They did not have to go through any metal detectors or that stuff; otherwise it would cause a lot of problems. They then all got on a plane and started on their way to Italy.  
************************************************  
Japan was quietly reading manga, Australia was patting his koala, Italy was taking a siesta, while Germany just sat and read.  
************************************************  
After an unidentified amount of time the pilot, Gerald, announced that they would be landing shortly in Rome. The plane soon started to land.  
Italy woke up and yawned, “Vee are we in Rome now?”  
“Ja we are” Germany replied.  
“Yay! Now I can see big brother Romano soon!”  
Germany nodded and started getting off the plane, which had now landed. The other three countries followed him off. They walked in silence until they entered the crowded airport. Germany looked at Italy; thinking that Italy would know the way better than the others. Unfortunately, Italy was too busy looking at all the pretty women.  
Australia sighed “how about we just get out of here first, then we get a taxi to someplace…” he trailed off.  
Germany nodded and headed out of the airport. Australia grabbed Italy’s arm, so he couldn’t wander off, and followed. Japan also quietly followed, manga in hand as he skilfully dodged around everyone. They soon got out of the airport.  
Japan looked up from his manga, “now where do we go?” He turned to Italy, “Itaria kun where is yours and Romano’s house in Rome?”  
Italy stopped daydreaming, “oh itsa’ this way, follow me!”  
They followed, making sure to stay close as to not get lost. After about a half hour walk they arrived at a big fancy looking house.  
Italy turned around and threw his hands out, “here is me and Romano’s house in Rome!”  
The others looked at it, half asleep. Romano opened the door and looked out, “why you yelling idiota? It’s six in the morning!”  
Italy cowered “I’m so sorry…”  
Romano sighed, “it’s fine, just forget about it.”  
Japan walks up to Italy, “may we come in?”  
Romano walked back in, “you can if you don’t mess anything up.”  
Japan bows “arigatou”  
“Whatever”  
They all walk inside. Romano was now in the kitchen. Australia sat down on a couch in the lounge room, while Japan politely sat opposite him on a chair. Italy drifted into the kitchen where Romano was. Germany sat himself down on the opposite side of the couch that Australia sat on; in the kitchen Romano made himself a drink. Italy, while humming what sounded like hatafutte parade started making spaghetti Bolognese, and Romano ended up helping him. When they finished everyone sat around the dining table to eat a late breakfast. They ate quietly; however while they were eating they heard a funny noise, like growling.  
“Oops I forgot about Jack” Australia said leaning down and picking his koala up.  
Romano looked at him; Australia ignored him, in favour of pulling some eucalyptus branches out of his bag. He then held them out for Jack to take and eat.  
“You just have branches in your bag?”  
“Yup” Australia replied, “snacks for Jack.”  
“Isn’t that stuff poisonous?”  
“To humans, and most other animals, but not to koalas.” Australia then put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, “if nations ate it, they would not enjoy it.”  
Romano nodded slowly.  
Japan read the mood and spoke up, “well then Itaria kun, Romano san; where may I sleep? I am still tired from jet lag.”  
Romano looked at Japan, “there’s a small guest room that the tomato bastard uses whenever he’s here, you can use that if you want.”  
“For the three of us?” Australia gestured to Japan and Germany. Romano looked at them before at Italy. Italy beamed back at him, oblivious to the situation. Romano face palmed.  
“Vee… well Germany can sleep with me, I have a big enough bed.”  
“No! I don’t trust the potato bastard!”  
“Come on fratello, it’s only one night.” Italy coaxed.  
“I don’t know…”  
Italy stared at Romano with puppy eyes, “please fratello.”  
Romano looked at him before off to the side, “fine but just for tonight.”  
“Yay!” Italy ran to Romano and hugged him.  
“O-oi! Get off me idiota!”  
Italy let go of him, “come on Germany, Japan, Australia let’s go sleep.”  
Germany nodded; then along with the others they walked upstairs. Germany looked around the hallway.  
“The spare bedroom is over there” Italy pointed.  
Japan and Australia walked into the room; they looked around. Australia finds a mattress; which he pulled out, under the only bed in the room.  
“I’m fine with mattress mate, so night.” Australia dropped his bag, placed Jack on the floor, crashed onto the mat and fell asleep. Japan placed his bag on the ground then lay on the bed.  
************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the views. I know this chapter is also pretty short, but they slowly end up getting pretty long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the shortness I'm posting two chapters today. I hope you are enjoying it! Also sorry if there are any mistakes.

Germany followed Italy to his room, and once inside he looked around.  
************************************************  
The room had light coloured walls and a fluffy cream rug, hidden partially under the bed. The bed had red and white sheets and a cover on it, while hanging over the bed was a large version of the Italian flag. The walls themselves were covered with photos from when Italy was a child. There were also a few from when Italy was part of the Axis, as well as a photo of him and Romano. An easel, with small containers of paint on it, was tucked away in a corner. It was covered in dust from not being used for so long. Along with that there were clothes all over the place which had not been put away  
************************************************  
Italy went over to his bed and curled up on it like a cat. Germany smiled at him slightly, then went and lay down on the opposite side of the bed. Back in the spare room Japan had fallen asleep and Australia, who was also fast asleep, had Jack lying on him.  
************************************************  
After a few hours it had fallen dark. Romano was peacefully sleeping, until he felt something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see a giant spider on his face. The spider looked at him, it’s fangs opening and closing.  
“AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!”  
Germany woke up and quickly sat up upon hearing the yelling. Australia, Japan and Italy were also startled awake. The Aussie pushed Jack off him then he and Japan ran out of the room. Germany and Italy had also come out into the hallway.  
“Crikey who was that?” Australia wondered.  
“It sounded like Romano, but vhy zhe hell vould he be screaming at zhis hour?” Germany replied.  
Australia shrugged “dunno mate, you tell me.”  
“Let’s go see” the German continued.  
They all walked down the hallway, led by Italy. Romano by then had got up and was now standing by the door, while the spider sat on his pillow. The group by now had walked into Romano’s bedroom.  
Romano looked at them, pointing at the spider, “What. The. Hell. Is. THAT?!?”  
They all looked; Australia let out an odd sound that seemed to be a mixture of a laugh and a cough.  
“Oh mate I thought you were in real danger or something; that’s just a harmless funnel web.” He walks over and picks it up, “this is Fang, isn’t she a beautie?”  
Romano looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
Australia looked back confused, “what?”  
“Harmless? You’re in Italy bastardo! We don’t have stupid spiders like that!”  
“Sorry mate, she must have snuck into my bag with the leaves when I left.”  
“How did the airport even let you leave?”  
“I dunno…”  
Romano turned to look at his brother, “you have to talk to the airport.”  
“Well we did come here through our special airport so…” Italy trailed off.  
“So? There’s still that part you have to go through to stop stuff like that coming in!” Romano pointed at the spider again.  
Australia looked at Romano “don’t worry about Fang, she won’t hurt you.” He then goes and sort of tickles her; in response she reared up and clicked her fangs.  
“Alright…” Romano looked at Germany, “I can’t believe I’m saying this… but I trust you more than him.” Romano said, motioning to Australia.  
Australia looked over with a wounded expression on his face.  
Romano ignored it and started to walk out of the room, “I’m going to visit the tomato bastard.”  
Italy looked at Romano, “what? Fratello you’re leaving?!”  
“Si”  
Italy then started wailing as he clung to Germany. Germany then started trying to calm the distressed Italian down.  
Japan, who was silent up until then quietly asked Romano, “wouldn’t Spain san be annoyed with you going over to his place at this hour?”  
“So what if he is?”  
“That would be very impolite.”  
“So?”  
Japan sighed, “never mind.”  
Romano then walked out of the house. After that Italy stopped crying, then they all stood around awkwardly.  
Australia then spoke up “so what do we do now?”  
Germany looked at him, “first ve should make sure all your creatures are safe, und not running around zhe house.”  
Australia looked back at Germany, “I think I spotted my snake Betty, who’s a coastal taipan, curled up in my bag on the plane. Also I may or may not have other spiders as well.”  
“You should really leave zhem at home next time.”  
“Sorry I can’t stop them.”  
“You should try”  
Japan interrupted, “maybe we should go looking for Australia’s missing snake, and spiders now.”  
“Zhat vould be best.”  
Japan looked over at Australia, “so what spiders are we looking for?”  
“Let’s see… I believe I have a huntsman, redback, and a white tailed spider.” Australia answered, ticking them off his fingers.  
“Are zhey poisonous?”  
“Yup, oh and I have a snail with me.”  
“A snail?”  
“Yup, a marbled cone sea snail, which shoots poisonous harpoon like thingy’s.”  
“Vhy does zhat not surprise me”  
Australia laughed as Japan called out “umm, I think I found one of Australia’s spiders!”  
Germany looked over to Japan, and saw the spider. They both then looked at Australia.  
“Alright mates I’ve got him,” he walked over to the spider and scooped it up. “Well that was Willow my redback, so two more to go.”  
They both nod; then they heard screaming and hissing.  
“Oops that’d be Betty.”  
“Zhe snake, I’m guessing?”  
“Ya guessed right”  
Germany just sighed.  
************************************************  
They walk into the spare bedroom where the scream came from. In the room Italy was standing frozen, whilst a snake slithered towards him.  
“Italy, just stay calm and it won’t attack.” Germany advised.  
Australia just walked over to Italy and the snake. “Hey Betty, I bet you’re grumpy that I forgot about you.”  
He picked her up, pat her, then hung her around his shoulders. She stopped hissing and settled herself on Australia’s shoulders. Japan looked at Australia, thinking it was best to stay quiet.  
Italy looked at the three others “vee… so now we have to find two more spiders.”  
The others nod at him, and Australia spoke up again.  
“Okay, let’s go find Hunter, Larry and my cone sea snail.”  
Japan nodded; they then all walked out of the spare room. Something then dropped off the roof and landed on Japan’s head.  
“Oh look there’s Larry” Australia commented.  
“Larry?”  
“My huntsmen”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Don’t worry, he’s friendly.”  
“Alright…”  
Australia walked over to Japan and took Larry off his head. “Alrighty, now we just have to find Hunter and my sea snail.”  
“Hai”  
And so they continued searching…  
************************************************  
Italy looked around, “scary spiideer where are yoouu?”  
Germany turned to face Italy, “I don’t think zhat vill vork Italy.”  
“Who knows? It could work,” Italy then continued calling for the spiders.  
“Right…”  
They heard scratching, and then Jack wandered out from a random room. He had Hunter the white tail sitting on his head.  
“I think your koala found one,” the small Japanese man said.  
“Well thanks Jack,” the Australian said as he walked over and picked up the spider. “Now where is my snail?”  
“Is it fast?” Japan questioned.  
“It’s a snail.”  
“But it’s a sea snail… is it fast?”  
“Nope”  
“Then it shouldn’t be too far from your bag.”  
They walked back into the spare room that Australia and Japan shared. Australia looked in his bag and saw the snail sitting there.  
“Well that’s all my pets found,” Australia then paused “is there any spare boxes I could use?”  
“Romano would know best.”  
“Vee… fratello is not home; but I do think we have some spare shoe boxes.” Italy wandered off to go find them.  
Japan nodded, Italy then came back holding a shoe box. He gave it to Australia who placed the four spiders into it.  
“Thanks for that Italy, now I’ll go put these beauties back in my bag.” He placed the box in his bag, grabbing his sea snail in the process.  
“Is your snail okay?” Japan asked.  
“Ummm…” Australia poked his snail… nothing happened. “What’s wrong with it?!” Cue more poking “It…it’s not moving…”  
“It’s not moving…? It could be…”  
“No it can’t be… dead…”  
“It’s alright Australia-san.”  
“It’s dead Japan and it’s my fault!” Australia curled up into a corner moping. He then muttered “I want to go home.”  
“It’s alright Australia-san, we can get you a new one…”  
“That means we’ll have to go to my place!” Australia brightened up.  
“I guess…”  
Italy walked over to Germany “hey Germany does this mean we are leaving now?”  
“I think”  
“Okay! I’ll go pack!”  
“Ja”  
************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 22/02/17: I did minor changes to the first 3 chapters, as there were some overlooked mistakes. It took a while to go over though thanks to life getting in the road. But now the sentences should flow better and make a bit more sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I have put up a new chapter, and I'm happy because this one I actually read through and edited it.   
> Thank you to everyone who has read this fanfiction. Also thank you to MyHeartYouStole for your comments! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

After that decision Italy walked off to go pack and Australia placed Betty in his bag, then picked up Jack.  
“I’m ready to head home!”  
Germany nodded in acknowledgement “let’s get going zhen.”  
Italy rejoined them; they then all walked out the front door and headed to the airport. After a while they arrived at the airport. They got a private plane since they were high ranking diplomats.  
************************************************

Then after a long flight, they were in Australia. The plane they were in landed n Sydney; they left the plane and took another one to Canberra. Once in Canberra the three clueless countries looked at Australia.  
“Mates, welcome to my capital!”  
The small Japanese man looked around a bit, before back at Australia, “it is cold here.”  
“What? It’s not that cold here, winter has only just started.” Australia said this standing in front of him, wearing a t-shirt and shorts; a cold wind blowing around them.  
“Hai…… that may be true for you, but not all of us are used to the cold.” Japan said, wrapping his arms around himself.  
Italy shivered “I think Japan’s right, its freezing.”  
Australia looked at them “alright lets head to my house, follow me.”  
They nod. They then got a taxi from the airport to Australia’s house. His house was fairly big and was situated next to the Prime Ministers house.  
The German looked around, “impressive.”  
“I’ll go put Betty and my spiders round the back. The doors unlocked, so make your selves at home.” Australia then wandered around the back.  
Japan looked at the others, not sure what to do.  
Italy looked back at him “we got invited inside, so let’s go inside.”  
He walked to the front door and opened it. The German and Japanese men followed him. The house was spacious and smelled of eucalyptus.  
“Ohh it’s nice in here” Italy commented.  
“Hai, it is.”  
“Let’s go sit in the lounge room.”  
They walked into the lounge room, and were greeted by a baby wallaby hopping up to them. Japan looked at it, not sure what to think. Germany smiled at it, the wallaby reminding him of his dogs. Then a baby crocodile walked up to them.  
“That’s not normal…”  
Australia walked into the lounge room, “oh I see you’ve met Skippy and Jett.”  
The two currently dumfounded men nod.  
“Aren’t they cute?”  
They nod again  
“Why don’t you all sit down, I’ll get some lamingtons and make some milo.”  
Australia then headed out of the room and into the kitchen. Japan and Germany looked around, before sitting. Italy flopped down on the couch and started lightly snoring. Germany shook his head as Australia popped his head around the corner.  
“Oh could either you or Japan put Jett back into my pool out the back? I’ll bring out some snacks after.”  
“Ja, alright...” Germany stood up and walked over to the baby crocodile.  
“Thanks mate. Oh and watch out for his tail, he doesn’t like it being touched.”  
“Noted,” he said picking the croc up and pointedly avoiding his tail.  
Australia went back into the kitchen, while Germany walked out to the pool.  
************************************************

After a little wait Australia returned to the lounge room with milo, lamingtons and other snacks. Japan looked up as he entered, and Italy woke up from his siesta.  
“Ohh food! Grazie Australia!” He ran over to Australia and grabbed some food off the tray.  
“Be polite Italy san.”  
“Sorry…”  
The small Japanese man nodded at the apology.  
Australia then joined in the conversation, “I have a great idea! Let’s go bother England!”  
“Wou’rdn’t it be late at night where Mr. England is?”  
Don’t think so mate, when we get there it’ll probably be day. Even if we do arrive at night it would annoy mum, so that would be fine.”  
“Alright…”  
************************************************

They ate in awkward silence while they waited for Germany to come back inside; only Italy was oblivious to the situation. After a while Germany walked back inside.  
“Vee… hey Germany we’re going to visit England.”  
“We are?”  
“Yup” Australia answered.  
“Alright”  
“Okay then, I’ll go get Jack then we can head to the airport.”  
“Make sure nothing else comes zhis time.”  
“I will don’t worry”  
“Good”  
Australia got up and went into the kitchen with the now empty trays. He placed the trays down and picked up Jack, along with his bag. He came back again, “well let’s get going then.”  
The others stood and followed Australia outside. Australia then called a taxi to take them to the airport. They waited in silence for it to come; when it arrived they all piled into it. After a short trip the taxi arrived at the airport. A private plane was quickly hired to take them to London.  
************************************************

After a long 21 hour flight…  
************************************************

Once they landed in London Australia slowly pulled out his phone; then half asleep he called England.  
England answered, having being busy with work “hello?”  
“G’day mum its Australia. I was wondering if you could pick me, Italy, Japan and Germany up from the London airport.”  
“Why are you at the London airport?”  
“We thought we’d drop by.”  
“Right… well if you want a lift you’ll have to wait.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m busy.”  
Australia replied with fake hurt in his voice. “What? I’m hurt, you don’t want to see your son?”  
“What?! No it’s not like that at all!”  
“You sure?” Australia continued, silently laughing to himself.  
“Just wait, it’s not snowing, it’s not raining, you can wait ten minutes, it won’t kill you.”  
“Fiiineee!”  
“Good”  
“See ya soon”  
“Yes, goodbye Australia,” the English man said before hanging up.  
Australia put away his phone and looked at the others. “Well England is gonna come pick us up; he’ll be here in ten minutes.”  
They nod, as Italy asks a question.  
“So what should we do for the next ten minutes?”  
“We could play a game” Japan suggested.  
“Oh, oh I know” Italy waved his arms around, “we could play eye spy!”  
“Alright”  
So countries over 100 years old played a child’s game for the next ten minutes. After ten minutes had passed England arrived.  
“Hey! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with E!”  
“Very funny,” the Englishman said as he walked towards them. “Also either way that would be wrong, you’re in public, human names.”  
“Sorry Arthur.”  
England sighed, “its fine Jett.”  
“Come on Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano lets go hop in the car.”  
Said German was reading and hadn’t heard.  
Italy walked over to Germany and poked him, “Ve… Ge… Ludwig we’re going now.”  
Germany closed his book and stood, then followed the others out to the car. Australia claimed the front seat, so Germany, Japan and Italy had to cram into the back. England got behind the wheel and started driving to his home.  
The whole trip back was made in silence. After the trip they got to England’s house which looked somewhat like a mansion.  
They all stared at it and Australia whistled, “wow mum, nice house.”  
“It’s nothing much.”  
“Is there anyone else around today?”  
“My boss is here, but that’s it.”  
“Aww, hey can I invite America over?”  
“If you really think you must…”  
“What, you don’t want him over?” Australia said in a teasing voice.  
“It’s not like that at all! Better him than the bloody frog!”  
“So… should I invite France over?”  
“No!”  
“Hehe this is fun.”  
“No, it really isn’t!”  
“Okay I’ll stop now,” he walked over to England and hugged him. “It’s good to see you again after so long.”  
“Alright, alright, just get in. It’s the middle of winter; I don’t need any of you getting ill.”  
“Worry wart.”  
“Am not!” he sighed, “just get in.”  
“Kay” Australia walked in.  
Italy walked up to England, “hey England can I make pasta for everyone?”  
England looked at Italy, “sure, just be careful.” He said walking into the house, followed by Japan and Germany.  
“Yay!” Italy skipped into the house, singing about pasta.  
England shook his head as he closed the door. Once in the house Italy went hunting for the kitchen. When he found it he started making different pasta dishes for everyone. England led the others to the living room.  
Australia sprawled out onto one of the couches. “Hey England how about you show us around London tomorrow?”  
“If it doesn’t storm then sure, I would be happy to.”  
“Hey, thanks mum.”  
England nodded as they sat down comfortably; until Italy ran into the room.  
“Hey everybody, the pasta is ready!”  
“Italy, no running inside” England scolded the Italian.  
“Vee… sorry”  
They all walked into the kitchen, and there they stopped baffled. For laid out on the table in front of them was heaps of different pasta dishes.  
“Bon appétit!”  
England ate a bit before looking up at Italy with a soft smile, “wow Italy… this is amazing.”  
“It’s no problemo. I thought that after you went to all that trouble to pick us up, I could save you having to cook.” Italy slightly shivered at that part.  
England nodded, looking back down. They all sat down and started eating; after a while they finished.  
Australia leaned back in his chair, “wow Italy you’re a really good cook.”  
“Hai Italy san, that was wonderful,” Japan agreed.  
“Grazie both of you!” Italy then paused “hey England, where can we sleep?”  
England looked at them, “there are spare rooms on the top floor.”  
“Okay grazie, let’s go Germany, Japan!” Italy grabbed their hands and dragged them out.  
“Italy no running indoors!” England called after him.  
“Okaayy, niighhtt!”  
“For god’s sake…” he said, looking down.  
Australia grabbed Jack, then lay back down on the couch. “Well night mum, I’m gonna sleep here tonight.”  
“There’s another room you know…”  
“Can’t be bothered to move now”  
“Alright” he said before standing and walking to his study.  
Australia fell asleep.  
************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the accents which we put for the Axis group: the accent for Japan kinda just dropped off, I'm not so sure about Germany though. His accent might continue, or it might just randomly vanish. This is probably the same with most of the other countries who might have accents. So I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait, here's a new chapter for my readers! You get brotherly shenanigans, along with 2 more "countries" showing up!

Whilst Australia was asleep Jack jumped off his lap and wandered into the study. Once in there he started to gnaw on the wooden table. England looked down and saw Jack doing so  
“Would you stop?”  
Jack looked up “grrrerrr.”  
England stood and picked him up; Jack grunted.  
“Can I help you?”  
Jack looked up at England pointedly; as if to say “I can’t talk you know.”  
England sighed as Jack climbed onto his shoulder. England looked at him; Jack stared back.  
“If you leave fur everywhere…”  
Jack moved around and grabbed England’s arm, and promptly fell asleep.  
“Really?” England sighed before walking back to where Australia was. The said country was snoring happily on the couch. England then tried to get Jack off his arm, but Jack just gripped his arm tighter.  
“Get off you bloody git!”  
Australia shifted in his sleep and murmured, “Jack come here.”  
England pointed at Australia with his other arm “listen to him.”  
Jack reluctantly let go of England and wandered over to Australia. He hopped up onto his chest and lay down; Australia circled his arms around Jack and fell back asleep.  
“Bloody gits,” England muttered before walking to his room.

************************************************

The next morning it was raining.

************************************************

Italy woke up and looked around; Germany and Japan were already up so he skipped downstairs. England was sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a newspaper.  
“Morning England!” Italy cried out cheerfully.  
“Italy” England said calmly, looking at the Italian.  
“Vee, is everyone already up?”  
“Japan and Germany went to the shops, I don’t know about Australia.”  
A loud snore then became audible, coming from the lounge room.  
“He’s still asleep,” the Brit amended his earlier statement.  
“Vee”  
“Would you like anything to drink Italy?”  
“Ohh yes please, can I have coffee?” Italy bounced up and down.  
“I think I have some,” England stood and started looking for the coffee.  
Whilst he was looking, Italy was humming and looking around the kitchen.  
“Now where is it…”  
A loud thump was heard, along with muffled curses.  
England chuckled, “I think Australia just woke up.”  
Australia slowly walked into the kitchen, “mornin’ mum, Italy.”  
“Have a nice sleep?” an amused England asked.  
“Suppose so…” Australia replied as he sat down at the table and rested his head on it.  
“I did say there was another room you could have used.”  
“I’ll be fine, just jet lag.”  
“Then go back to sleep, a tour of London can wait, I’d rather you be well rested.”  
Australia raised his head “okay then I’ll sleep.” He let his head fall back on the table, and started lightly snoring.  
England shook his head as he smiled, going back to looking for the coffee.  
Italy looked over at Australia, “vee, that’s a good idea. I’ll sleep too! Then when Japan and Germany get back we can go around London!” Italy then copied Australia’s example and fell asleep at the table.  
“You’re now both going to have sore necks when you wake up,” the only awake country said.  
But all he got for replies were snores. England sighed as he sat down and went back to reading. Time went by as Italy and Australia continued to snore, and England kept reading. There was a knock at the door, so England got up and answered it. Germany and Japan were standing there, along with…  
“Hey jerk England, I’ve come to bless you with my great nation presence!”  
“He just followed us England san, we are most sorry,” Japan apologised as he looked down. He was pushed into the house and led to the kitchen by Germany, so they could put the stuff they had bought away.  
England only nodded as he looked annoyed at Sealand; who had stepped inside. “Why are you here, aren’t you staying with Finland and Sweden?”  
“I decided to leave them for now, to go around finding other micronations!”  
“Then why did you come here?”  
Sealand looked down and shuffled his feet; he then said in a low voice, “I need money.”  
“Pardon?”  
“You heard me!” he snapped, then looked down again. “I accidentally broke one of Sweden’s favourite tables. So as punishment Finland has stopped my allowance.”  
“Then you shouldn’t break things you git!”  
“I didn’t mean to!” Sealand responded, getting worked up. “I was chasing after Hanatamago and she ran under the table, then I crashed into it and it broke!”  
“Well that’s your problem!”  
“Fine then jerk, I’m getting Scotland!” Sealand yelled.  
“Fine, just don’t bring him here!” England yelled back.  
“I will!” Sealand stormed out the door.  
England slammed the door closed and Sealand yelled through the door.  
“You big jerk! Now I’m definitely getting Scotland!”  
England ignored him. Following that was silence, until England muttered to himself. Australia placed a hand on England’s shoulder.  
“Hey mum, ya gonna show us around London now?”  
“We should wait, I don’t want to come back to a trashed house,” England answered.  
“Aww,” Australia pouted.  
“We’ll go later, London isn’t going to go anywhere.”

************************************************

Meanwhile in the kitchen…  
Italy woke up crying, “Japaaaaan!! Germanyyyy!! Pasta went extinct, help meee!”  
“Italy, pasta is a food, it cannot become extinct,” Germany told the Italian.  
“Everyone stopped liking pasta, so no one made it anymore,” Italy sniffed.  
“I doubt zhat vould ever happen Italy.”  
Italy clung to Germany and looked up at him, “you sure?”  
“Ja, I’m sure”  
“Okay!” Italy changed back to his happy, bubbly self.  
Japan watched them, before walking back up to the spare room to get his manga. Australia was sulking on the couch and, whilst sulking, playing with his huntsman Larry.  
“Why did you bring that with you?” England asked.  
“He likes going overseas.”  
“We have policies here.”  
“What policies?”  
“Don’t question them!”  
“Fiinee”  
“Good”  
After that brief chat Italy walked into the room. “So what are we going to do today, if we aren’t going to leave the house?”  
“Find a way to entertain yourselves,” a now grumpy England retorted.  
Australia contemplated the idea, “okay then, happy hunting!” He dropped the huntsmen he was playing with and it scuttled off.  
“Australia!” England went up to him and slapped his shoulder “bad, go find it!”  
“No” Australia denied cheekily.  
“Go find it, I don’t want that thing running around my house.”  
“Well you said we should find a way to entertain ourselves.”  
“I didn’t mean by putting everyone in danger! My boss is still here, in case you had forgotten!”  
“Really? It’ll be fine though, Larry isn’t deadly.”  
“Go get it”  
Australia puffed out his cheeks, “no.”  
“You’re acting like Sealand, go get it.”  
“And you’re being a bossy boots; I’m trying to have fun.”  
“You’re the one who just called out of the blue, asking for a place to stay. As you didn’t think of telling me you were coming!”  
“It was a spur of the moment idea!” By now both countries were standing face to face with each other.  
“You could have still said before you came!”  
“Well sorry for forgetting”  
“Just think next time.”  
Meanwhile Italy who was in the room, had run off looking for Germany for help. England sighed, and walked away. Australia sniffed, then started looking for Larry as England went and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

************************************************

Meanwhile with the former Axis, Italy was trying to think of something to do.  
“So Germany, Japan what should we do for the rest of the day?”  
“I was going to read,” the small Japanese man said holding up his manga.  
“Okay, what are you going to do Germany?”  
Germany shrugged.  
“Let’s go ask England then, it sounds like he’s stopped fighting with Australia.”  
“Why were zhey fighting?”  
“They were fighting about a huntsman that Australia dropped.”  
The German nodded and the two made their way down into the lounge room. England was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed; and Australia, who had found Larry, was in the kitchen.  
Italy hesitantly walked up to England, “hey England what can we do?”  
“There may be some old games in my basement,” England replied.  
“Okay, where’s the basement?”  
Australia who had overheard the conversation walked into the lounge room. “Well I’m not gonna play with you, but I can show you where the basement is.” Australia looked at England, “mum I’m going in your spa by the way.”  
“Fine, just be careful,” England stood and walked over to Italy. “As for the basement, it’s this way.” He started walking to the end of the hall.  
Italy and Germany followed him, while Australia shrugged and headed to the spa; located on the top floor in England’s room. Once England led them down into the basement he took them to an old dusty shelf.  
Italy whimpered “wow, it’s creepy down here,” he crept closer to Germany.  
“It’s fine, now pick a game” England said, flicking on a light.  
Italy looked at all the games excitedly, “wow there’s so many games!”  
“America played a lot,” was England’s short reply.  
“Let’s go through them all and pick one game each!” Italy started searching through the games.  
“Have fun” England said.  
After a while of Germany idly looking at the games, Italy came back holding a monopoly box.  
“Hey guys, look what I found!”  
“Monopoly? That must be old” England observed.  
“Can we play it? Can we?”  
“Sure, just be careful.”  
After finding a game they headed upstairs; while meanwhile Australia had gone upstairs, and was relaxing in the spa in his Australian flag boxers. It was remotely quiet while Italy set up the game; until he decided to talk.  
“Hey Germany, do you think we could convince Australia and Japan to play too?”  
“You could try, but don’t be upset if zhey say no,” the German told the Italian.  
“Okay!” Italy started heading to the stairs, then froze when a knock sounded through the house. The English man got up from his seat and walked over to the door to answer it.  
“Hey jerk England I’m back, and I brought Scotland with me!”  
“Whyyyy?!” England screamed.  
“Nice to see you too wee little brother,” the Scot spoke smiling.  
Sealand bounced up and down grinning, “so what are you guys doing?”  
“Nothing that concerns you, you-“ England was cut off as Scotland covered his mouth. He then picked England up and traded spots with him; which ended with Scotland now in the house and England outside the house. Sealand had already snuck into the house, and had gone into the kitchen where Italy had set up the monopoly game. Germany looked up as Sealand walked in.  
“Hey Germany, can I join in?” the self proclaimed country asked.  
“I don’t mind.”  
“Yay!” Sealand sat down, “now how do you play?”

************************************************

One explanation of the game later…

************************************************

“Okay I get it now” Sealand grabbed a playing piece which was a boat. Germany nodded satisfied, as Italy cheered.  
“Yay let’s play now!”  
The game of monopoly started.

************************************************

Back at the entrance of the house Scotland had closed the door on England, and was leaning on it while a very angry England banged on it to get in. The group playing monopoly politely ignored the disturbance. The banging got louder, and then it suddenly stopped; Scotland turned and faced the door. England had given up trying to get through the front and had started looking for another way in.  
Meanwhile, with the monopoly game.  
Sealand looked up “hey it sounds like the jerk has given up.”  
“I doubt England vould stop trying to get into his own house,” Germany said looking at the small micronation.  
“Well I don’t care too much at the moment,” Sealand rolled the dice and moved his piece according to the number shown. “Dammiitt, NOT INCOME TAX!!” Sealand started crying.  
While Sealand was crying, outside England was climbing a tree.  
Back with the monopoly game Sealand was crying in a corner because he went bankrupt. Thanks to Germany placing hotels on his most expensive places.  
“You’re the one who vanted to play Sealand, it’s not the end of the vorld.” Germany said to the crying micronation.  
“I guess not…” Sealand sniffed, “I’m going to go bother big brother Scotland now.”  
Sealand left. Meanwhile Italy was somehow still in the game, with only Rome left. Germany sighed and Italy looked up from concentrating on the game.  
“Vee, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, don’t vorry.”  
Italy went silent as the two continued to play; then Italy started crying and clung onto Germany.  
“Waaa Germany!! You took all my money!!”  
“It’s just a game Italy.”  
“But what should we do now?” Italy asked as he calmed down, the German shrugged unknowing.  
“Vee, how about we go see how Japan is doing.”  
“Alright”  
They both got up and left the kitchen, passing by Scotland who was still leaning on the door. Scotland looked at them, before down at Sealand who was sitting at his feet looking back at him.  
“Can I help you?” He asked amused.  
“Vee, we were just going upstairs to see what Japan was doing.”  
“Have fun”  
Italy and Germany left the Scot and micronation and walked upstairs. Meanwhile an unfortunate England was now standing in his room; having climbed in through the window. He was dripping water everywhere so he walked into the bathroom for a towel. In the bathroom Australia was still sitting in the spa.  
Australia looked over at England “hey mum.”  
The English man looked at him, “why are you here?” he asked hugging himself.  
“Well I did say I was going to be in the spa.”  
“Right…”  
Australia got out of the spa, dripping water everywhere as he did. “So what are you doing up here soaking wet?”  
“Scotland”  
“Well why don’t you come and hop in the spa with me?”  
England looked at Australia blankly.  
“What, what’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing I guess…”  
“Well come on get undressed and hop in.”  
England nodded and started getting undressed, until he was also just in his boxers. Australia hopped back into the spa and relaxed as England joined him.

************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the wait. Enjoy the continued randomness!

Back with a certain German and Italian. They were currently walking up to the spare room Japan was staying in. The after mentioned country was fast asleep in the room; having fallen asleep whilst reading. The door creaked open as Italy snuck in and poked Japan; however there was no response. Italy pouted then turned to Germany, who had also come into the room.  
“Germany, help, could you wake Japan up?”  
“I think it would be best to let him rest for now.”  
“Okay!” Italy stopped his poking, “what now?”  
“We should make sure that Scotland and Sealand aren’t breaking anything.”  
The pair walked back downstairs, and came to a stop when they heard a strange noise which sounded a bit like a wailing cat.

************************************************

Up in the spa England was covering his ears to try and soften the sound. Australia laughed and started to hum along with the music.  
“How can you stand this ruckus?!?” England cried.  
“I think it sounds great,” Australia replied cheerfully.  
“It’s terrible!”  
“Uncle Scotland always played for me when I was younger, I’ve come to like it.”  
England glared at Australia, “since when was he your Uncle!? You’ve never called him uncle before…”  
“I only called him uncle when it was just him and I around. Otherwise he gets embarrassed,” Australia tapped his finger on the edge of the spa.”  
“Scotland embarrassed, that I would like to see.”  
“It wasn’t just me; New Zealand and Hong Kong also called him Uncle.”  
By this point England was smiling darkly.  
“Okay then…” Australia inched away from England. “I’m gonna go downstairs, bye!” He got out of the spa and rushed out of England’s bedroom, dripping water everywhere as he went.  
England didn’t notice, as he was too busy thinking about stuff to do with his dark magic.

************************************************

Australia, after his mad dash out of the room, was walking downstairs when he ran into two of the former axis powers, who were also going downstairs. Germany ignored him and walked past, too intent on calling his brother and making sure he had fed his dogs. Japan, who woke up when the ‘music’ started up stopped with Italy and looked up at Australia.  
Australia looked down at them and grinned, “hey Japan, Italy watcha doing?”  
Japan didn’t say anything, he just looked at Australia, before looking down at the water trail left by said Aussie.  
Italy, being the ever cheerful one responded to the question, “Oh we’re going to check on Scotland and Sealand.”  
“That’s cool, I was going to see Scotland too.”  
A crash came from downstairs and the three on the stairs looked down.  
“I have a bad feeling about this…” Australia muttered apprehensively.  
“Hai I agree” Japan stated.  
They headed downstairs and were greeted with the sight of Scotland sitting on the ground, with Sealand sitting on him pounding on his chest.  
“Woah, woah what’s going on here?” Australia asked, going over to them and plucked Sealand off Scotland by the back of his shirt.  
Scotland got off the ground and dusted himself off before replying. “He screamed about something moving on the wall behind the bookcase, and bloody started freaking out. He knocked over a vase and as I started to clean it up he jumped on me and started yelling ‘get rid of it!’”  
“What was he afraid of?”  
“I didn’t see it, but the way he acted I’m guessing it was big and could climb walls.”  
“Hmm it sounds very interesting, wonder what it was…” Australia muttered.  
Sealand, at that point, had calmed down a bit and was just dangling from Australia’s hand in shock.  
“You know,” Scotland continued “if you put the wee one down maybe he’ll tell you.”  
“Alrighty then,” Australia placed Sealand back down onto his feet.  
Japan throughout the whole scene stayed quiet and refrained from talking.  
“So Sealand what did you see?” Australia questioned the tiny micronation.  
Sealand looked up at Australia, “well it was a really big spider that was crawling up the wall.”  
“A big spider? England doesn’t have big spiders,” the Scot reminded him.  
“Oh crap” Australia sighed, “I think it might have been my huntsmen Larry. I brought him with me to England’s house.”  
“Why?” Scotland questioned.  
“Hey! I already explained it before.” Australia raised his hands, “I thought he was placed securely in my bag.”  
“Well apparently he wasn’t.”  
“I’ll go get him then,” Australia walked over to where Sealand said he saw Larry. “Hmm where are you? Aha there you are!” Australia reached out and grabbed Larry from where he was hiding. Then the others watched as Australia cooed to the spider, “poor Larry did you get lost?”  
“Right… because that’s normal…” the Scot said, slightly concerned.  
Australia paused in his cooing and looked over at Scotland, “hey Uncle, England is acting really weird.”  
“It’s England, he always acts weird.”  
“Okay then,” Australia shrugged off the comment, “can we go look around his house then?”  
“You should go get dressed first.”  
“What?” Australia looked down at himself, “oh yeah.  
“Also dry yourself off.”  
“Okay, I’ll go grab a towel from the bathroom and check on England. He left the room, still dripping water everywhere, with Larry sitting on his head. Australia got to England’s room and opened his bathroom door. England was in the shower and didn’t hear as Australia shuffled into the room and grabbed a towel. England turned the water off as Australia started drying his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist before hitting Australia; “what are you doing!?!?!”  
“Drying myself off.”  
“You didn’t knock!”  
“Why, do I need to?”  
“It’s my house! You should have knocked!”  
“But all I was doing was getting a towel,” Australia whined.  
“Did you not here the running water!?” The Brit was now red faced and staring angrily at the Aussie.  
“No”  
“Then you’re bloody deaf you git!”  
“I’m not deaf, I can hear you very clearly!”  
“Then you should have bloody well heard the water!”  
“Quit bugging me mum! I’m leaving now,” Australia grabbed his discarded clothes and left the bathroom. He stopped next to England’s bed and pulled on his clothes.  
“Bloody git,” the English man muttered, before drying off and getting dressed as well. After Australia got dressed he walked back downstairs to where the others were waiting.  
Italy spoke up after an awkward silence, “ve, Australia is England coming down now?”  
“He’s coming down soon,” the Aussie replied.  
They nod in reply as Australia picked up Jack, who had wandered over to him. After a while England walked down into the room, still slightly red.  
“Hey, hey England what can we do now?” Italy questioned as he bounced up and down on the couch.  
“You can sit still and stay bloody quiet!” The English man stated as he walked into the kitchen.”  
“Muuummm that’s really ungentlemanly of you,” Australia whined.  
“I don’t care, just sit still and be quiet you git,” England shot back.  
“Muuummm can we please do something?”  
“You can sit down and behave Jett! Also stop acting like a child!”  
Australia sat down on the couch in a huff as England walked back in with a cup of tea. Sealand sat on Scotland’s lap and asked, “hey England can I have something to eat?”  
“Like what?”  
“Cake,”  
“I don’t have any.”  
“Vee, Germany could make a cake,” Italy butted in.  
“Where is Germany?” England questioned as he turned to face Italy.  
“He is calling Prussia, he said something about his dogs.”  
“Right.”  
Sealand got off Scotland’s lap and said happily, “okay I’ll go ask him!”  
“You do that.”  
Sealand walked out of the lounge room and went to wherever the phone was. When he got there he asked Germany. “Hey Germany do you think you could make some cake?”  
Germany didn’t hear him, so Sealand pulled at Germany’s sleeve and repeated the question. “Please could you make some cake?”  
Germany looked down at Sealand with the phone still to his ear; Sealand looked up at him with pleading eyes. Germany sighed as he said something in German to Prussia, pausing as he looked back at Sealand.  
“Soo cake now?”  
“Why?”  
“Because jerk England is not making it, and I can’t cook.”  
“What about the others? Italy can cook,” Germany asked.  
“But Italy told me you’re really good at making cake.”  
“Can you wait?”  
“I… I guess,” Sealand sat down next to the standing Germany.  
The German sighed and went back to talking to his brother, while Sealand waited patiently. After Germany hung up he muttered something in German, before looking at Sealand.  
Sealand looked back hopefully, “now cake?”  
“Fine,”  
“Yay!” Sealand cheered, “I’ll go wait in the kitchen!”  
“Alright…” However Sealand had already run off; Germany muttered and followed after him.  
Back with the group in lounge room, they saw Sealand run past them and into the kitchen. Germany watched silently until Sealand ran past him with an avocado in his hand.  
“Why do you have an avocado?”  
Sealand stopped in his tracks and turned to Germany, “what?”’  
“Why do you have an avocado?” Germany repeated.  
“To put in the cake…?” Sealand replied hesitantly.  
“Nein, you don’t put avocado in a cake.”  
“What!?” Sealand cried disbelievingly.  
“You don’t”  
“Really!?”  
Germany nodded “really.”  
“Well… can you please make the cake now?” Sealand asked as he placed the avocado back where he found it.  
“Fine,” Germany said as he went into the kitchen and started making the cake. Sealand sat on the table, swinging his legs as he watched Germany make the cake. After an hour the cake was cooked and ready to eat.  
Sealand cheered, “yay now we can all eat cake!”  
Germany sighed and wiped his forehead, “have fun.”  
Sealand grabbed the cake and carried it into the lounge room, Germany following him after clearing up.  
Sealand called out excitedly, “hey everyone you can have cake now!”  
Japan looked up as Australia and Italy jumped up.  
Italy cheered, “yayyy!! Germany did make cake for us!!”  
“Calm down Italy san,” Japan politely asked.  
“But… but meranda!” Italy whined as he ceased his cheering.  
“No need to yell out of excitement,” Japan reprimanded.  
“Awww…”  
Japan didn’t reply, as he had said his part and went back to being quiet.

************************************************

Now a random timeskip, brought to you by the world!

************************************************

Australia had left England’s house with England himself, and they were now at Spain’s house. England was sulking, because he had been dragged along against his will. Australia was cheerfully chatting to Spain, whilst Romano, who was also there, was also sulking. He and England stayed sulkily quiet. After a bit more small talk Spain stopped and asked a question he was wondering.  
“So amigos what are you doing here?”  
“You idiots can leave right now if you brought your stupid bastard spiders with you,” Romano growled out.  
Australia tried to reassure Romano, “don’t worry, I only have Jack with me.” He held his koala up, Jack promptly growled at Romano.  
“I don’t like it,” Romano grumbled.  
“But he’s friendly”  
“Doesn’t seem it.”  
“Here,” Australia dumped Jack onto Romano’s lap. “You two can bond then, I’m gonna go back to chatting with Spain.”  
“What!? No!” Romano pushed Jack off his lap.  
Jack growled at Romano then walked back over to Australia, and climbed up onto his back.  
Spain laughed, “poor Romano, afraid of a little animal.”  
Romano blushed “shut up you stupid tomato bastard!”  
“Ohh your face is a red as a tomato, so cute!” Spain cried as he glomped Romano.  
“Get off!” Romano yelled trying to push Spain off. Spain hugged Romano tighter and started cooing. “Bastard, get off!” Romano repeated.  
“Noo!”  
“Get off!” Romano said for a third time, with more anger behind it.  
Spain reluctantly let go of Romano and repeated his earlier question. “So what are you guys here for?”  
“Ask him, he made me come for some reason” the sulking England stated looking to Australia.  
“Well I’ve been going around visiting different countries, so I decided to come visit you Spain.”  
“Right, and I’m here why?” England asked, annoyed.  
“I thought that you needed to get away from your stuffy old house mum.”  
“My house is perfectly fine!”  
“No it isn’t, it’s really old and I feel like it’s gonna fall down in the next couple of years.” Australia retorted.  
“It will do no such thing!” England said, highly affronted.  
“Come on mum, it’s at least a couple of centuries old!”  
“That doesn’t matter!”  
Spain coughed amusedly, interrupting their heated argument. “Well enough of that mi amigos, would you like to stay the night? Considering it’s already quite dark…” he trailed off.  
England straightened himself before replying, “are you sure it’s alright? I would hate to be a bother.”  
“No, no, I don’t mind” Spain reassured, “as long as you and Australia are okay with sharing a room.”  
“I’m sure we’ll manage.”  
“Oh yeah, I’ve got a meeting tomorrow morning, so I’m sorry if I wake you up.”  
“That’s fine”  
Spain turned to face Romano, “Are you staying tonight as well?”  
“Si,” the grumpy Italian replied.  
‘Alrighty, since the spare room is full you can sleep with me!”  
“Fine”  
“Okay then, I’ll go make garlic soup for dinner.” Spain left and went into the kitchen to make the soup.  
Romano got up and sat back on the sofa, Australia followed his example and also sat down. The Italian looked at Australia who ignored him and played with Jack. England was standing near Spain’s bookcase with his arms folded, staring at nothing. They stayed in their respective positions for about an hour, until Spain walked back into the room.  
“Mi amigos the soup is ready, come in and eat!”  
England and Australia got up and went into the kitchen; but Romano stayed where he was.  
Spain looked at Romano, “Romano aren’t you going to eat?” Romano didn’t answer, so Spain persisted, “Romano.”  
Finally Romano answered, “si bastardo?”  
“Are you coming to eat?”  
“What is it?” Romano questioned.  
“Soup”  
“What kind?”  
“Garlic soup” Spain smiled.  
“No, I’m fine here.”  
Spain’s smile dropped, and he whined “aww but aren’t you hungry?”  
“No”  
“Could you at least come and sit with us?”  
“Why?”  
“To be polite”  
“Fine,” Romano grumbled.  
Spain silently cheered as he smiled, “gracias.”  
Romano stood and walked into the kitchen, Spain followed him as the two sat at the table. Romano sat back and remained quiet as Spain served the soup out to Australia, England and himself. They ate in silence whilst Romano just watched. When they had finished Spain took the plates away and Australia fed Jack. Romano and England continued staying quiet, then Australia got up.  
“I shotgun the bed, night” he then walked out of the kitchen.  
“There’s two beds idiota!” Romano called out after him.  
“Damn,” came Australia disappointed reply.  
England stood with a sigh and followed after the Australian, just as Spain came back into the kitchen.  
“Oh have England and Australia gone up to bed?”  
“Si” Romano answered.  
Spain sighed “well I guess I’ll head up to bed now too.” He looked at Romano, “you coming?”  
“I guess,” was all Romano replied with.  
Spain left and headed up to his room, with Romano tagging after him. Meanwhile in the spare room Australia was lying on his bed and snoring loudly.

************************************************

England was peacefully sleeping, until Flying Mint Bunny came out of nowhere and poked him. England moved a little but stayed asleep, she poked him again.  
“Hey England wake up!” Her attempt failed as he did not stir, so she started jumping up and down on him. “Wake. Up!”  
England stirred and slowly woke up, “what do you want?”  
“Can we play?” Mint Bunny asked cutely.  
“No, sleep” was England’s sleep laced reply.  
“But we all want to play,” Mint Bunny continued as England’s other magical friends appeared as well.  
“Sleep” he said again as he closed his eyes.  
“Noo!!” All his magical friends cried as they also started jumping on him.  
“Stop… go bother someone else…”  
Mint Bunny who was speaking for the group replied “who? Norway would hate us and Romania’s scary.”  
“I don’t care, just bother someone else…” England was almost asleep at that point.  
Flying Mint Bunny started crying; but England had fallen asleep again. Now annoyed she flew over to Australia, then with some difficulty picked him up by his foot. Uni, who was bored curiously poked England with her horn, England was in a deep sleep and he didn’t feel anything. Uni then tried to summon Norway’s troll; however it didn’t work because the troll was busy. Frustrated Uni summoned Norway instead, as well as his troll. Norway was sleeping, so the group gave up, Mint Bunny dropped Australia and the group promptly left.

************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter, here it is! I'll try to get the last couple of chapters out soon too. Anyway, on with the randomness!

The next morning Romano woke up to find Spain hugging him, still fast asleep.  
“Get off bastard…” he mumbled, still somewhat asleep.  
Spain mumbled “my tomatoes” and hugged Romano tighter.  
“Can’t breathe bastard” Romano wheezed, pushing Spain away as the Spaniard sneezed. When Romano pushed Spain away he ended up pushing him off the bed.  
“Arg!” *thump*  
“I told you” Romano muttered.  
Spain moaned and slowly pulled himself up from the floor. “That’s not a very nice way to get someone up.”  
“You were strangling me!” Romano retorted.  
“Was I?” Spain tilted his head confused.  
“Yes!”  
“Oh, lo siento Romano…”  
“Bastardo” Romano spat half-heartedly.  
“Eh” Spain rubbed the back of his head.  
Romano looked down as the half-awake Spaniard left his room and made his way to the bathroom. In the bathroom he found Australia washing Jack in the bath tub.  
“Buenos dias Australia.”  
The mentioned Aussie looked up “morning,” he replied.  
“Hey tomato bastard,” Romano called from where he was standing by the door frame.  
Spain looked back to him, “yeah?”  
“What are you doing today?” he questioned.  
“I have a meeting,” Spain answered.  
“A meeting?”  
Spain nodded his head “si, with Prussia and France.”  
“Where?”  
“The two of them are coming over in about an hour.”  
“Why here?” Romano groaned “that wine bastard better not try anything.”  
Spain frowned at Romano “I invited them over, this is my house after all. But after they visit the three of us are going to visit Greece.”  
“Right,” Romano frowned again, “you know he’ll probably just sleep the whole time.”  
“We will bring Turkey with us to liven him up,” was Spain’s quick reply.  
Before Romano could reply to that really loud yelling came from the spare room. Australia who was quietly washing Jack that whole time looked up.  
“Ohh, I wonder what happened?”  
“Go see, I’m going to make breakfast” Romano said, before he left the two countries.  
So Australia quickly dried off, grabbed Jack and followed Spain to the spare room where the yelling came from.  
“What happened?” A worried Spain asked.  
In the room was a very confused England standing across from an extremely furious Norway. Norway looked at the two new arrivals, before he went back to glaring at England. Australia spoke up, breaking the silence.  
“Oh hey Norway, haven’t seen you since I last visited England’s house. That was when you guys accidentally blew up Dumbledore’s office.”  
“That was his fault to start with,” Norway retorted.  
Spain, sensing the tension, slowly backed out of the room and went into the kitchen.  
“How did I even get here?” Norway continued.  
Australia shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea mate. When I got up this morning I didn’t notice anything unusual.” He paused to think “except I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that I was picked up by something, and then dumped back down again.”  
Norway frowned “never mind, I have I good idea of the problem now.”  
Australia tilted his head, “what?”  
“It was my troll, and England’s fairies faults.”  
“By England’s fairies do you mean his imaginary friends?” Australia questioned.  
“No” Norway shook his head, “I mean fairies.”  
“Well I don’t believe in fairies.”  
“Then that’s your problem.”  
“Alright I really don’t care, I’m going to have breakfast.” Australia backed out of the room and went downstairs.  
In the kitchen Australia got a slice of bread and put it in the toaster, Romano didn’t notice him as he was cooking breakfast. When the toast popped Australia pulled it out, then pulled out a jar of vegemite from his pocket and opened it. Just as he was doing that Norway and England walked into the kitchen. Spain and Australia looked over to watch them walk in, the latter was holding a vegemite covered knife.  
“Hey, do either of you want some vegemite toast?” Australia asked, holding up his toast.  
“Some what?” The two countries questioned.  
“Some vegemite” Australia repeated.  
“I’ll pass” Norway said.  
Australia looked over at England, “mum?”  
England shook his head “no thanks, I’m heading home.”  
“But muuum” Australia whined.  
“No buts Australia, good bye everyone” England said walking out of the house.  
Australia huffed “I’m coming with you then” he followed England out of the house.  
After they left Norway looked over blankly at Spain who was a bit put off by the stare. Spain shifted awkwardly, “would you like some breakfast?”  
Norway shook his head “I should get going as well, before Denmark starts worrying.”  
“Okay then, bye amigo.”  
“Goodbye” Norway said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
Spain jumped a bit in surprise, but then he shook it off and turned to Romano who had ignored everything.  
“Would you like some tomatoes?” He questioned, as he pulled a basket of tomatoes out of nowhere.  
Romano looked at Spain and replied “chop one up.”  
“What? Chop it up yourself, I’m not your maid!”  
“I’m busy, so unless you want your house to catch on fire, chop one up.”  
“You are as rude as when you were younger.” Spain complained before he started cutting up a tomato. Before he finished there was a knock at the door, before an obnoxious voice called out.  
“Heey loser, the awesome Prussia is here to brighten your day!”  
“Whatever bastard,” the Italian muttered.  
“Hey Prussia, I’m here” Spain called out as he walked over to his front door and opened it.  
“Great” Romano muttered, “I hope the French wine bastard isn’t here.”  
Prussia waved “hey Spain, Romano.”  
“Bastardo” was Romano’s reply.  
“Prussia, is France coming soon?” Spain questioned.  
Prussia thought for a moment, before he replied “I have no idea.”  
“It would be best if he didn’t come at all.” Romano stated, extremely grumpy.  
After that statement a voice came floating in from outside, “ello, Spain how are you?”  
Romano quickly finished whatever it was he was doing, before he left to kitchen for the spare room. France walked into the kitchen and Spain turned to greet him.  
“Hola France, it’s nice to see you.”  
“Likewise mon ami” the French man replied.  
Prussia laughed “Kesesese, so what should we do today?”  
“Well we could go-“ France stopped as he phone started ringing. He excused himself, before walking off to answer it.  
Spain huffed at the interruption, then he turned to Prussia. “Come sit down in my lounge room while we wait for him.”  
The two walked into the lounge room and sat down, just as Romano walked in reading a book. It was silent for a bit before Prussia jumped up.  
“Kesesese, I know what we can do! Crash the next world meeting!”  
“That’s in an hour in Russia” Romano stated from where he was sitting with his book.  
“Quick, let’s take a jet over there then!”  
“Shouldn’t you get clothes for the cold first?” Romano questioned.  
“I’ll borrow some of Spain’s” Prussia turned to Spain.  
Spain nodded his head “sure, let’s go get some warm clothes.”  
The two left Romano to his book and headed up to Spain’s room.  
“Idiots” the Italian muttered, and went back to his book.  
Spain spotted France standing in the hallway, so he called out to him. “Hey France, do you want to come with Prussia and I to go gate crash the world meeting?”  
“We’re part of the world meeting, so that doesn’t work.” France chided the two.  
“Well how about we just arrive awesomely and dramatically late?” Prussia added.  
France shook his head “I don’t think that’s a good idea when it’s Russia running the meeting.”  
“Who cares, we’ll just tell him that Belarus is looking for him.”  
Romano, who had wandered into the hallway just to see what was taking so long, took the chance to reply. “It’s a WORLD meeting idiot, she’s going to be there as well.”  
“Well” Prussia replied hesitantly “we go over to Belarus.” Prussia’s reply became more confident “then tell her that Russia is thinking about marrying her!”  
“You have a death wish then?” Romano asked mockingly.  
“We’ll be fine; besides I’m too awesome to die.”  
France spoke up “what about Germany then? Hasn’t he been through enough with you putting yourself in danger?”  
“…” Prussia stayed quiet, then went and sat, facing a wall in a corner.  
Spain laughed awkwardly “well, we need to get ready anyway; since we are all part of the world meeting.”  
The other two nodded and they all went to grab warm clothes. Afterward, along with a still sulking Prussia, they headed outside to go to the airport and get a private jet to Russia.

************************************************

Convenient time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny.

************************************************

At the World Meeting it was complete and utter chaos, like normal.  
Greece and Turkey were fighting over Japan, whilst Cyprus and Egypt tried to stop them. It wasn’t working very well, even when Japan also joined in with trying to stop them. It only stopped when Greece punched Turkey’s mask, making it break; this caused Turkey to start sulking, whilst trying to hide his face. Meanwhile England was being bothered by America.  
“HEY ENGLAND, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY TRY THIS HAMBURGER, ITS DELICIOUS!” America shouted, waving a hamburger around.  
“No America, just go away” England tried to push America away.  
Then Australia joined in with bugging England, “if you won’t try the hamburger would you like some vegemite?”  
England sighed and rubbed his temples “don’t you start with this again Australia, the answer is still no. Just like last time you asked.”  
Australia pouted, then left to go bug New Zealand who was chatting with China. China paused in their conversation to look at the new arrival.  
“Hey Zea, hey China” Australia greeted.  
“Nihao Australia” China greeted back.  
New Zealand smiled at his brother “hey Oz, what do you want?”  
“Would either of you like some vegemite?” Australia questioned.  
China looked at him confused, so Australia pulled a jar out to show him. New Zealand politely declined as China questioned Australia.  
“What’s it made of?”  
“Yeast” came the short reply.  
“Yeast? Just Yeast?”  
“And other stuff…” Australia trailed off.  
“I’ll pass…” China shuddered.  
“Okay then, I’ll go ask North Ireland, bye!” Australia waved to the two.  
“Be careful, he’s in a bad mood aru!” China warned.  
“Why?” Australia paused in his self-proclaimed quest.  
“He had an argument with Mexico aru.”  
“Well I’ll cheer him up with some food, see you!” Australia ran off, dragging New Zealand behind him.  
China sighed “why are young people so energetic? Makes me feel old” he then left to talk with Russia.

************************************************

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the meeting room.

************************************************

Italy was bugging Germany, who was wondering where his dummkomph brother was. The German looked down at the chatting Italian,  
“Italy.”  
Italy stopped talking and looked up at Germany, “si?”  
“Have you seen Prussia?” He asked the Italian.  
“Nope” Italy replied, before he went back to chatting about how to win a woman over with pasta.  
Germany sighed, before he went back to looking around the room for his brother. The door then slammed open.  
“SUCK IT LOSERS! THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC ANYMORE, THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE!”  
Russia looked over at the loud Prussian, who was proudly standing there; as Spain slowly crept into the room, fervently hoping no one notices him.  
“You are late da?” the Russian stated.  
Prussia slightly flinched, and replied a bit quieter. “We had to come all the way from Spain.”  
“You’re meant to get here a day before the meeting” England told Prussia.  
“I forgot” Prussia said bluntly, “Spain, Romano and France also forgot.”  
“Somehow I don’t believe you.”  
“Sorry, I’m going to sit down now” Prussia walked further into the room and sat down next to Germany.  
France was already sitting next to Canada, having gotten there before the other two of the Bad Touch Trio. The noise level in the room, having gone down when Prussia arrived, steadily rose again. A few of the quieter countries, like Canada, were reading. Canada was reading next to the obnoxious French man who was trying, and failing to flirt with Liechtenstein. Switzerland was glaring at France as Liechtenstein got away from him and hid behind her big brother. Switzerland stopped his glaring and looked down at her as she started sniffing sadly.  
“Are you all right?” He asked her softly.  
“He touched me inappropriately” Liechtenstein said, as she started full on crying.  
Switzerland pulled out a hand gun from his pocket with a murderous glint in his eyes. France noticed this and ran away screaming as the murderous Swiss chased after him.  
In another place in the meeting room, Austria was talking to Hungary. Who wasn’t really listening, as she was watching everything else that was going on in the meeting room; trying to see anything that Japan could use for a new manga. Off in one corner of the room Finland was sitting on Sweden’s lap whilst they were chatting to the other Nordics. Hungary took a photo of that, and went back to scanning the room.

************************************************

Back with the Nordics

************************************************

Norway and Iceland were talking, Denmark was playing with Lego, Sweden was reading and Finland had moved off Sweden’s lap and was playing with Hanatamago. The group of five had fallen silent, until Denmark spoke up.  
“I’m going to go talk to Prussia, bye.”  
“Have fun” Sweden replied, briefly looking at the Dane before going back to his book.  
Denmark left the group and went to go find Prussia; who he found talking to Germany.  
“Hey Prussia” Denmark called out, “I have some beer with me; want some?”  
Just as Denmark said that Russia stood to start the meeting.  
Denmark sighed “never mind,” he sat down next to Prussia.  
Russia started with the simple topic of trading, then he subtly hinted that trade would be much easier, if everyone became one with Mother Russia. Most people didn’t notice, but unfortunately America did.  
“Commie bastard!” He yelled out.

************************************************

Before Russia could reply the room went dark. Everyone froze in their places,  
“What’s going on?” Italy whimpered.  
The door opened and about 10 people walked into the room. Germany stood up and questioned them,  
“What’s going on?”  
A knife was thrown at the German, landing on the table in front of him. Germany recoiled and pulled out a gun.  
“What do you want?!”  
Before anyone answered him, Germany was knocked out by a guy with a hockey stick. Everyone panicked, yelling and trying to escape.  
“Everyone shut up!” One of the people who broke in yelled.  
So every country froze in their attempts to escape, standing in various awkward positions.  
“Good” he continued “now sit down.”  
Everyone slowly complied, sitting back down in their seats.  
“Now then, who’s the one in charge?”  
England spoke up “Russia is the one in charge of this meeting.”  
As England said that, the axis and allies were being held down by their 2p counterparts; including Romano and Canada. 2p England laughed evilly  
“Anyone who swears has to pay the swear jar.”  
“What the hell is going on!?” Romano yelled, looking over at 2p England. “What’s the meaning of this bastard?!”  
2p England tutted “language Romano, that’s two coins to the swear jar.”  
“What!? No way you tea bastard!”  
“That’s the third time” 2p England stated. He pulled out a knife and walked over to Romano, brushing past 2p Romano and held a knife up to Romano’s throat. 2p Romano walked away then, not wanting to get messy.  
Romano glared at 2p England, the best he could. “Tomato bastard do something!” he cried out.  
Spain shrieked and ducked his head when he heard his name.  
“Coward” Romano muttered.  
“Pay up” 2p England continued.  
“No, you can’t make me you creepy bastard.”  
2p England pressed the knife harder on his throat, “pay up” he repeated.  
“Ho solo moneta italiana, che non farà nulla per voi, pazzo bastardo inglese.” Romano spat, no longer using English. **(I only have Italian currency, which will do nothing for you, crazy English bastard).**  
2p Italy snickered “you know that is really rude.”  
Romano glared at him, whilst 2p England also looked over to 2p Italy.  
“What did he say” 2p England questioned.  
“He called you a bastard” 2p Italy replied.  
Romano snorted “well he is.”  
2p England smiled creepily and held out a cupcake “would you like a cupcake?”  
Romano eyed the cupcake “no.”  
“Oh well, too bad” 2p England turned around. “Allan (2p America) would you be a dear and tie the axis, allies, Canada and Romano up?”  
“Happily” Allan obliged with the request and started with the axis, then moved on to the allies.  
2p Germany spoke up with his timid voice “what should we do about everyone else?”  
“He has a point, this is a WORLD meeting.” Allan pointed out looking around the room; in one corner Switzerland was standing in front of Liechtenstein holding two hand guns.  
2p England smiled “no need for it to get messy. If you do as we said and just stay still we will leave, and no one will be harmed.”  
“Then leave” Romano stated from where he was still held to his chair. “No one is doing anything, and you’re not telling us to do anything.”  
2p England giggled “very well then.” He pulled the knife away from Romano and walked out of the room, calling out as he was leaving. “Bye, bye poppets, it was lovely to see you all!”  
Romano watched him leave, before asking “someone care to explain what the hell is going on!?”  
2p Canada replied “well we were bored, so we came over here to gatecrash your meeting.” Canada stated all that with a bored expression on his face, as he tapped his hockey stick on his shoulder.  
“Why? Don’t you have your own meeting? And what’s that guys problem?!” Romano asked, pointing to where 2p England had left.  
“He is always like that” 2p Canada answered.  
Romano nodded and stayed quiet; he did not want to deal with this anymore. 2p Canada turned around  
“Come on Allan, we’ve had our fun, now let’s go play hockey.”  
2p America turned to 2p Canada “what!? No! You always win!”  
2p Canada and 2p America both left the room arguing with each other.  
“Last time I checked it was his idea to come here in the first place.” 2p Japan said from where he stood, his hands on Japan’s shoulders restraining him.  
“He forced us to come, and said if we didn’t he would force us to eat his cupcakes.” 2p Germany quietly added.  
“He has problems” 2p Japan said.  
Germany moaned as he slowly rose from where he was lying on the floor. “What happened?”  
“Germany-san are you all right?” Japan asked, before a hand covered his mouth.  
“Japan!” Germany cried out, then froze as a hand landed on his shoulder.  
“You would be wise to stay where you are” 2p Japan said to Germany with a smirk.  
“Yes, please stay still, I don’t want Luciano to get angry.” 2p Germany added, his hand still on Germany’s shoulder.  
Japan started shaking slightly when 2p Italy walked over.  
“Is everything all right here?” He asked.  
“Everything is fine you Italian baka” 2p Japan replied.  
“What!? You stupid Asian!”  
“Everything is fine you Italian baka, or are you deaf now?” 2p Japan repeated mockingly.  
“You wanna fight?” 2p Italy pulled up his sleeves “bring it on!”  
“Happily” 2p Japan said walking closer to him, sword in hand.  
Luciano pulled out a knife and also stalked closer. 2p Japan swung his sword at him, Luciano ducked then retaliated by throwing a knife. 2p Japan sidestepped, the knife flew past and cut through the puffy part of one of the female countries dresses. Ukraine screamed, Russia looked at his sister before standing and walking towards the two fighting 2ps. The two of them stopped fighting, and glared at the approaching country. Russia looked at the Italian, who glared back at him.  
“What?”  
“You will apologise now da?” Russia said, smiling creepily as he pointed towards his sister.  
Luciano shivered slightly, he then turned to Ukraine. “Sorry” he said unemotionally. Luciano then turned towards the door and called out “Kuro, Lutz, we are going now.”  
2p Japan frowned, but followed 2p Germany and 2p Italy out of the room. The countries were now left with 4 2ps remaining in the room. Japan calmed down a little as Russia returned to his family; Italy sniffed and crawled out from under the table. He crept over to Germany and clung, terrified to his arm. Germany glanced down at him, before looking at the remaining 2p’s. 2p France pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a breath, sighing heavily after. 2p China and Russia were sitting back and watching what was going on. It was a very awkward, silent couple of minutes; until 2p France slowly wandered out of the meeting room.

************************************************

Yet it wasn’t the strangest meeting the countries they have had.

************************************************

Australia sidled over to England “hey mum who are they, and why do they look similar to you guys?”  
“I don’t know” England responded.  
“Do you think Norway knows who they are?” Australia continued.  
“Possibly, let’s go ask him.”  
They both looked over to Norway, who was sitting calmly with Denmark half hanging off him. Norway finally got sick of it and pushed Denmark off him; who shrieked, then went silent as all the countries, and remaining 2p’s stared at him. Sweden glared at him and Denmark blushed,  
“Sorry…”  
Sweden went back to reading, as Australia leans back on his chair across from England. He pulled out a jar of vegemite from his pocket and started eating it. Russia looked at the Aussie “Australia, no eating in the meeting room.”  
Australia shrugged his shoulders “do you want some Russia?”  
“Nyet, put it away, no eating.”  
“Fine” Australia put the jar back into his pocket. He pulled out some eucalyptus leaves from his pocket and moodily fed them to Jack. Russia looked at him, before sighing and restarting the meeting.

************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I'm very sorry for taking so long. Life got in the way. Anyway, thanks for waiting everyone! To make up for it I will post the last two chapters now. Enjoy!

During the lunch break Finland was eating some Silakat (pickled fried herring) for lunch. A few of the countries had left for lunch, while others stayed in the meeting hall. Where Russia had made it very clear that no one was allowed to eat in there. In the lunchroom Australia was sitting in a corner, sulking and eating vegemite. Romania noticed that Australia was sulking, so he decided to walk over to see what was wrong. Australia looked up at the approaching Romanian  
“Hey.”  
“You alright?” Romania asked.  
Australia sighed “no one wants to try my vegemite.”  
“Why? I’ve had it before, I found nothing wrong with it.” Romania grinned.  
“Really?” Australia got to his feet, feeling confident knowing that someone liked his vegemite. “Okay then, let’s go find others who want some vegemite!”  
“Alright!” Romania cheered excitedly.  
The two headed off to search for other countries, who were spread out in family or friend groups. They both decided to try Norway’s group first, so they walked over as Norway looked up at the approaching two.  
“Any of you want some vegemite?” Australia asked.  
Norway, Sweden and Iceland shook their heads, having already eaten. Denmark jumped up enthusiastically,  
“Ooh can I try some?”  
Romania took a small spoon, scooped up some vegemite and handed said spoon to Denmark. Denmark ate it, then screwed up his face in disgust.  
“Eww yuck, this is so salty!” He stuck his tongue out, “how can you eat it?”  
“It’s not that bad,” Romania replied. “Also you were only meant to have a small amount of it…”  
“On toast, preferably” Australia added cheerfully.  
“Or have it on bread and make a sandwich.”  
“It’s disgusting,” Denmark whined.  
Romania grinned, his one pointed tooth sticking out “again, you ate too much.”  
Finland wandered over to see what the group was doing, “hei guys what are you doing?’  
“Trying to explain stuff to Denmark” Romania replied.  
“Have fun with that,” Finland laughed as he left them to go sit with Sweden.  
“Geez… thanks…” Romania muttered.  
Australia snickered, then composed himself. “Hey I’m gonna go investigate the strange group who crashed the meeting, you can come with me!”  
“Alright, but we should be careful” Romania cautioned.  
The two of them promptly left to go find the 2p’s who were still hanging around. They found the 2p’s sitting in a corner, thinking of ways to get rid of their 1p’s. Australia and Romania wandered over to them.  
“Hey there mates, care for some vegemite?” Australia questioned, holding out a jar.  
“You came over here to ask that? You’re either very brave or very stupid,” 2p Japan said looking at the two countries.  
Australia shrugged “I think I’m a bit of both.”  
Romania grinned in response to 2p Japan.  
“So ya want some?” Australia continued.  
2p Japan glared at them “we’re busy, go away.”  
“With what?” Australia asked curiously.  
“Nothing you need to know, now go before you’re forced to leave.”  
Australia huffed angrily at the statement, then pulled a taipan out of his coat. 2p Russia appeared behind him and lifted the Aussie off the ground. Australia shrieked and dropped the snake, which quickly slithered off. 2p Russia looked over at 2p Italy for what he was meant to do next.  
“You idiota!” 2p Italy berated, “now we have a snake on the loose!”  
“In a room full of 1p countries” 2p Russia pointed out.  
“And us!”  
“We still have the portal open, you’re the one who ordered it to be left open.”  
“Yes! Well let’s leave then!”  
All the remaining 2ps hurriedly left the room leaving Australia slowly backing away.  
“Well… that was interesting….” Romania said slowly.  
“Umm, you can tell England” Australia said as he ran off.  
Romania watched him run off, before leaving to look for the English man. Whilst he was looking America bounded over to him  
“Hey dude, wassup?”  
“Hello America” Romania greeted “watch out.”  
“For what dude?”  
“Australia dropped a snake when some dude who looked like Russia picked him up.”  
America laughed “that sounds awesome bro!”  
“Right…” Romania replied, a little unnerved. “Anyway where’s England?”  
“He’s fighting France over there” America pointed to them. “Later dude!” America cried before running off.  
“Bye” Romania waved and walked over to the two fighting nations. As he was walking over he could hear insults floating over from the dust cloud of England and France.  
“Um… excuse me?” Romania politely asked.  
Neither country heard him, so Romania frowned and hit France’s shoulder. France paused mid hit  
“Oui what do you want?”  
“I need to talk to England.”  
“Fine” France accepted.  
“Thank you, you can go back to your marriage issues later.” Romania smirked.  
France stalked off, muttering insults under his breath. Happy, Romania turned to the English man who was glaring at him.  
“What do you want?” England asked grumpily.  
“People who looked like you guys said something about a portal. But before that one who looked like Russia scared Australia, and made him drop a snake.  
“That bloody idiot!” England cursed.  
“Yeah… and he ran off somewhere, don’t know where so… yeah…” Romania trailed off, sensing England’s anger directed at Australia.  
England sighed and took a deep breath, before responding. “Well we better tell everyone about the snake first.” He then raised his voice and called out, “hey could everyone be quiet for a minute!”  
No one listened to England, who looked at Romania helplessly.  
“Don’t look at me! If they won’t listen to you, what chance do I have?”  
“Okay, let’s go find Germany then.”  
“Lead the way” Romania bowed mockingly.

************************************************

They found Germany sitting with Italy, half listening to what the Italian was saying. England and Romania walked up to get Germany’s attention.  
“Excuse me, Germany we need you to get everyone’s attention,” England asked politely.  
“What for?” The German asked, now completely ignoring the Italian.  
“Australia let a snake loose” England explained, annoyed.  
Germany sighed “again? Didn’t you teach him any better?”  
“I thought I did,” came a bitter reply.  
“Well apparently not.”  
“Enough of this, could you just get everyone’s attention?”  
“Fine” the German stood and paused for a moment, before yelling for everyone to shut up and pay attention to England; which everyone did instantly.  
England silently thanked Germany, before he stood up taller and spoke loudly. “Okay, please try not to panic, but there is a very poisonous snake on the loose in here.”  
Most countries did as told, while a few of them panicked.  
England continued “now I need everyone’s help to find the snake. And Australia” England growled out the last part.  
They all agree to that; then the search for the snake and Australia began. It lasted for a while, until Romano found the snake, when it bit his ankle.  
“Oh dear” England sighed, “you’re going to be in pain for a while. It’s one of Australia’s worst snakes.”  
“I’m so hitting that bastard when we find him…” Romano groaned, leaning on the wall for support.  
“Get in line” England muttered.  
Romano nodded as he stood up, wincing as pain shot from his ankle from the snake bite. New Zealand, who had joined up with England, sighed  
“I think I know where Australia is.”  
“Where!?”  
“Outside” New Zealand answered “up a tree if I’m right.”  
“Why a tree?” Romano questioned.  
“He’s like a koala” was New Zealand’s answer.  
“Well he’s about to become a beat up koala,” Romano grunted.  
New Zealand, sensing the tension quickly stuttered out “well I think I’ll head to the meeting room now, bye.”  
New Zealand left as Romano looked at England, “why are you after Australia?”  
“I’ve told that idiot countless times not to bring any animals with him to world meetings. Then what does he do? Ignores me and brings one of his deadliest animals!” England ranted.  
“You did a really bad job raising him…”  
“Shut up!” England cried, blushing angrily.  
“Can we just go get him?”  
“Yes, we will” England said in response.  
“Good, that bastard is going to pay.”  
They headed outside, Romano limping a bit as he walked. England glanced worriedly at him  
“Are you alright?”  
“What do you think!?” Romano snapped. “You said it yourself, it was his deadliest snake!”  
“Easy Romano” England held up his hands. “Take it out on Australia.”  
“Fine, bastard!”  
When they got outside England looked around “hmm, where is the nearest climbable tree?”  
“You mean apart from the one next to you?” Romano stated bluntly.  
“Huh?” England looked up “oh.”  
“Is he up there?” Romano questioned.  
England peered up into the tree, “yes I can see his legs.”  
“Then do something to get him down!” Romano shouted angrily.  
“Oi Australia!” England shouted up into the tree.  
There was a rustling and Australia’s head poked out through the leaves.  
“Get down here you bastard!” Romano cried out to him.  
“Kay” Australia swung down out of the tree, and stood in front of the two countries. “What do ya need?”  
Romano punched Australia’s shoulder, “your stupid snake bit me you bastard!” He shouted.  
“Oh…” Australia frowned, “that’s bad.”  
“I can tell you bastard! How long until it stops hurting?”  
“Well I’m not sure, for us it won’t last as long.”  
“How long!” Romano demanded.  
“Umm a couple of hours?” Australia guessed.  
“A couple of hours!?”  
“Look, it’s the most venomous snake in the world.” Australia reasoned, “Just be glad you certainly won’t die from the bite.”  
“You bastard, you’re lucky it didn’t bite Russia.” Romano spat.  
“Well blame the look alike Russia, he made me drop my snake.” Australia complained.  
“Yeah… what’s with that, they crashed the meeting…” Romano turned to England “who were they?”  
“We should ask Norway” England said.  
“Alright” Romano agreed.  
The three of them headed off to find Norway, who was sitting alone reading a spell book. England cleared his throat to get his attention “excuse me, Norway.”  
Norway looked up from his book, “yes?”  
“Would you happen to know who the people were who crashed our meeting?” England asked politely.  
Norway nodded, “that wasn’t all of them though.”  
“Well who were they?” England insisted.  
“Second Players, 2ps, a complete opposite version of yourself.” Norway stated.  
“Wow, that’s new.”  
“Not really” Norway deadpanned.  
England sat down next to Norway “what else do you know about them?”  
“As far as I know they’ve been around since the first country. They are very murderous, and they will do anything to try overthrow there 1ps, or in other words, us.”  
Australia, bored of the explanation chimed in, “well that’s annoying. Anyhow I’m leaving, bye!”  
“I’m pretty sure you still have a snake to catch, before it hurts anyone else bastard.” Romano reminded him.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll get my snake now.”  
“Good you bastard!” Romano sighed in relief.  
“Be-tty, where are you.” Australia called out.  
There was a scream which originated from the hallway.  
“I think that’s her.”  
Romano glared at Australia, “then go get… her!”  
“Okay” Australia wandered over to where the scream was.  
It had come from Latvia, who was now cornered by the snake. Australia ran over and grabbed up Betty. He hardly flinched as she latched onto his arm. The small nation who was just rescued ran off crying. Australia walked back to Romano with Betty hanging off his arm  
“Got her.”  
“Then you can leave, I don’t like your creatures…” Romano trailed off, and glanced briefly at the snake.  
“Hmph” Australia tugged Betty off his arm.  
Romano took a step back as he placed Betty in his bag. Romano silently watched then as Australia pulled up his sleeve, and used his other sleeve to wipe away the blood. Romano turned and walked away, so did Australia who walked back over to England.  
“Got Betty” He stated happily.  
“Good’ England replied.  
“I’m going back now, bye.”  
“Have fun” England replied distantly.  
Australia walked off and England went back to reading. Norway stood up  
“The meeting is starting up again soon.”  
“Fun…” England muttered.  
“Come on” Norway said.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” England said, standing.

************************************************

The meeting room was already in chaos. Somehow Switzerland had ended up in an argument with America, about how his country survived the Pict invasion. Denmark had brought alcohol, and now some of the countries were drunk.  
“What the bloody hell!?” England yelled.  
Denmark staggered over to the two, “heeey Noorgee, Englaand.”  
“Denmark…” Norway mumbled.  
Denmark swayed, “yush Norwaya?”  
“Go sit down.”  
Denmark tried to, but ended up falling over on his face.  
“Stay there then” Norway walked over to his seat and sat down.  
Australia looked over from where he was sitting, holding a beer in his hand. “Hey mum sit over here!” he called out.  
England sighed, but went and sat down next to Australia. Australia flung an arm over England’s shoulders, “want some?” He offered the beer to England.  
“No thank you” England declined.  
“Alright then, more for me” Australia took another swig of his beer.  
“You really shouldn’t be drinking at a meeting…” England mumbled.  
“What about Denmark? He brought the drinks” Australia retorted.  
“And Denmark passed out.”  
“I have a higher tolerance.”  
England humoured Australia “of course.”  
Germany interrupted their conversation by calling out “alright now, quiet down!”  
All the countries went quiet and turned to look at Germany.  
“Now” he continued, “this is what we are discussing…”  
Etc. etc, as England stopped listening and instead was watching Australia, who continued to drink; and then fell asleep.  
“Git…” England murmured.  
Germany droned on and on, most of the countries had now lost interest in the speech. England had, so he took the half full beer bottle from Australia and started drinking. America, who was sitting across the table from him cursed.  
“Oh crap England’s drinking.”  
England looked at him as he finished the bottle of beer. Australia woke up from his short snooze and saw the American looking at him.  
“Oi America do you want some beer?” He asked, looking around and finding that his bottle was empty, and England was drinking another one, that he had gotten from somewhere.  
“Hey England,” Australia made a grabbing motion with his hands “gimme.”  
“No” England replied bluntly.  
“Pwease” Australia begged.  
“Mine” England said, downing the rest of the bottle.  
Australia sat back sadly and observed the now drunk England.  
“Crap, England’s drunk.” America leaned further away from England.  
A few other countries look over at America, due to the noise.  
“England’s drunk” America answered the unspoken question.  
“I could take him outside” Australia volunteered.  
The countries nod in agreement, not wanting to have to put up with the potentially problematic drunk. Australia got up and lead the swaying England out of the room.  
“Yes, I get out the meeting!” Australia thought happily.  
England however, was being annoying in his drunken state and was poking Australia in the cheek.  
“Mum, stop that” Australia said annoyed.  
“But wh-y?!” England slurred.  
“It’s annoying.”  
“It’s fun!”  
“If you don’t stop now I’ll get Scotland,” Australia threatened.  
“Why would I care, wanker? Do what you want! I’m the bloody United Kingdom!” England preached.  
“Muum, stop being annoying!” Australia whined, reaching up to whack England’s hand away from his face.  
“But it’s fu-n!”  
“No,” Australia finally had it so he stuck Jack on England’s head.  
“Teddy!” England cried and tried to pat him.  
Jack growled and scratched England, who started sobbing pathetically.  
Australia pulled Jack of England “well you deserved that, don’t call him a teddy.”  
“Meanie” England sniffed.  
Australia sighed, “come on let’s go.”  
“No, I don’t wanna!”  
He sighed “do you want me to get America or Canada?”  
“We could all have fun together!” England cheered.  
“Okay, wait here, I’ll get them.” Australia stuck his head back into the room “hey America, Canada help please.”  
Canada looked up from where he was, before standing and walking over to the Aussie, as America bounded over.  
“England wants you two” Australia said to them.  
“Why?” Canada quietly asked.  
“I have no idea” Australia answered.  
“A-alright…”  
The three headed out to England, who had gotten himself a bottle of wine. Australia hurried over to him.  
“Oh no, no more drinking” he said, taking the wine off England.  
“But I wanna!” England pouted.  
“No, bad England” Australia scolded.  
England frowned, before hugging America and promptly passing out.  
“Urg” America stumbled before catching himself, then manoeuvred England around so he was piggybacking him.  
Australia sidled over to the silently observing Canada, and said  
“Hey… so I have no idea what to do now…”  
“We should get him to his hotel room before he wakes up. He’s a pain when he does wake up after drinking…” Canada trailed off.  
“Yeah” Australia agreed to his last statement.  
“Which way back to the hotel?” Canada questioned.  
“This way” Australia headed off down the street.  
Canada followed with America carrying England on his back, walking to the hotel in silence.

************************************************

When they got there Canada opened the hotel room door, so America could get in and dump England on the couch.  
“What now?” Canada asked.  
America shrugged, “make dinner?”  
“Have fun with that… just no burgers…” Canada warned.  
“Hey!” America pouted.  
“Please America…”  
“Fine, you can cook bro.”  
“Okay…”  
Australia walked into the room, “so what’s for dinner?”  
“Um…” Canada murmured.  
“Well… anyhow I set up a bed for the two of you.”  
Canada nodded in thanks and went into the kitchen, America sat down at the table to wait. After a while Canada finished making pancakes for their dinner.  
America cheered “yeah, breakfast for dinner!”  
Canada smiled at his boisterous brother, as Australia also sat down.  
“Thanks Canada” Australia said.  
“You’re welcome” Canada also took a seat.  
They ate in silence, after a while they finished. Australia stood up  
“I’ll go check on England” he offered.  
“Be careful” Canada warned.  
“I’ll be fine” Australia reassured.

************************************************

Australia crept into the main room, to find England still sleeping soundly. Australia smiled and grabbed a blanket, placing it over him. England stirred and opened his eyes a bit, turning his head to look at Australia.  
“Hey, ya hungry?” Australia asked England quietly, so as to not disturb him.  
“A little…” England said, his voice weary.  
“Well Canada made pancakes, if ya want some.”  
“That sounds nice… is there any tea…?”  
“Probably, I’ll go look.”  
“Thank you.”  
Australia walked back into the kitchen, “England’s awake,” he announced.  
“That’s good” Canada said softly.”  
America laughed “yeah, now he can play football with me!”  
“Let him rest!” Canada scolded his brother. “I don’t think he wants to do anything right now!”  
“But Canada…” America whined.  
“No buts!”  
“I’m going to sleep” America left.  
“Good night then America” Canada said.  
“Night dudes” America replied.  
Canada sighed and looked down at the polar bear in his arms. He looked back up at him and asked,  
“Who are you?”  
Canada sighed “I’m Canada…”  
Australia smiled, before going back to looking for tea.  
“Aha!” Australia exclaimed, pulling out a box “found the tea.”  
Canada watched as Australia set up a kettle and put it on to boil.  
“What are you doing?” Canada questioned.  
“Making tea.”  
“Okay.”  
When the kettle boiled Australia poured the water into a cup, and put a tea bag in it. Canada got a glass, poured milk into it and sat back at the kitchen table.  
“Hey England, tea’s ready” Australia called out.  
England walked slowly into the room.  
“How are you feeling?” Australia asked.  
“I’ve been better…” England muttered.  
“That’s what you get for taking my beer,” Australia scolded.  
“Shut up…”  
Australia ignored the comment, instead poured milk into the tea and handed it to England.  
England took it “thank you” he said, and started drinking it.  
“No problem.”  
England smiled at Australia, who sniffed embarrassed, and rubbed his nose.  
“Are you okay?” Canada questioned.  
“I’m fine!” Australia replied, a bit too quickly. He then turned around and left the kitchen calling out, “night you two.”

************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

During the rainy night Australia woke up hugging Jack, to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up “hello?”  
_”Australia?!”_ It was Spain calling.  
“Yeah mate it is, what is it?”  
_“It’s Roma! He’s very, very ill!”_  
“Oh no!” Australia fell out of bed, then scrambled to his feet.  
_“Tell me you can fix it!”_ Spain pleaded.  
“I’ll be right over, what room are you in?”  
_“Room 44.”_  
“I’ll be right over, with medicine.”  
_“Please hurry”_ Spain cried, then hung up.

Australia rushed out of the room, grabbed his bag and slammed the room door open. The hall was empty as he ran down it. Luckily the room Spain was staying in wasn’t very far away from England’s room. Spain had left his door open, while Spain himself was next to the bed which had the ill Italian in it. Australia ran in, placed his bag on the floor and rummaged around in it. Not much later he pulled out a bottle of medicine and gave it to Spain.  
“Here, get Romano to take it” Australia urged.  
“He won’t, he won’t take anything…” Spain trailed off worriedly.  
“Well he needs to take it.”  
“You try then, because he won’t let me” Spain suggested.  
Australia walked closer to Romano, “Romano you need to drink this, it’ll help you.”  
Romano turned away from him, hiding his face.  
“Don’t make me force you to drink it” Australia warned.  
Romano didn’t answer, so Australia shrugged. “Okay time for force, Spain grab Romano.’  
“Si alright.” Spain did as told, holding the struggling Romano down the best he could. While he was doing that, Australia forced the medicine down Romano’s throat. In retaliation Romano kicked him, making Australia stagger back.  
“Well at least he took the medicine” Australia observed.  
“Si, sorry for his actions” Spain apologised.  
“Don’t worry” Australia brushed the apology off. “At least Romano will be fine, now just let him rest.”  
“Si, gracias Australia!” Spain thanked.  
“No worries, bye!” Australia waved and left their room.  
Spain looked down at the now sleeping Romano, before standing and closing the door. Australia trudged tiredly back to the shared room, which was still quiet. Australia, being too tired to walk any further, flopped down onto the couch and fell asleep.

************************************************

A few hours passed after that before America woke up. He got out of bed and sleepily manoeuvred around Canada. Canada looked up at him as he passed  
“Good morning America.”  
“Morning” America replied sleepily yawning.  
“Did you sleep well?” Canada questioned.  
“I did, although I did hear a racket earlier in the morning.”  
“Really? I hope everyone is alright…”  
“Why don’t we go check?”  
“Alright” Canada agreed.  
They left the room and first went to check on England. He was still sleeping soundly so they went to check on Australia.  
“Hey, where is he?” America looked around the empty room confused.  
”Maybe he went out for a walk?” Canada suggested, unsure.  
“Let’s ask England.”  
“Alright, but be quiet.”  
America ran into England’s room shouting “ENGLAND HAVE YOU SEEN AUSTRALIA!!?”  
“America shut up you git…” England mumbled, pulling his bed sheets closer around him.  
“But Australia’s missing” America continued in a lower voice.  
England didn’t answer.  
“England?” America asked.  
“What?”  
“Australia’s missing” America repeated.  
“Then go find him” England ordered grumpily.  
“Okay” America assumed a hero pose. “Let’s go find Australia, Canada!” America cheered.  
Canada sighed at his antics “maybe he went to see another country?”  
While taking they made it to the main room, where Canada looked around.  
America paused and tilted his head, he could hear a light snoring. “Hey can you hear that?” America whispered to his brother, Canada nodded his head.  
They both looked over to the couch, which had a foot hanging over it. Canada walked over to it, whilst America watched. Canada looked back at him, unsure of what to do, America shrugged.  
“Do we wake them…?” Canada wondered.  
A growl interrupted their quiet conversation.  
“W-what was that?” Canada squeaked.  
“I don’t know” America replied.  
A grey furry figure rose from the couch. Canada walked over to the couch, holding his polar bear close to him. America laughed in relief  
“It’s just Australia’s koala!”  
Canada nodded, watching the koala, who ignored their stares and climbed off the couch. America peered over the couch and cried out,  
“Hey look, it’s Australia!”  
“Why is he there and not in bed?”  
America shrugged “how is the hero meant to know what his sidekicks are doing?”  
“He’s not your sidekick!”  
“Well I did help him during WWII” America reasoned.  
“That doesn’t mean anything!” Canada defended.  
Australia sat up with a loud yawn, which Canada didn’t notice as he continued ranting.  
“And if YOU, helped HIM that would make you the sidekick.”  
“What are you two talking about?” Australia asked sleepily.  
“America called you his sidekick,” Canada answered.  
“Okay” Australia accepted as he looked around, then asked “have you seen Jack?”  
“He walked off…” Canada said, a bit surprised that Australia didn’t care.  
“Oh… well I’m going to have a shower.” Australia left and went to the only bathroom in the hotel room.  
Canada sighed “I’m heading back to our room…” he informed America.  
America, who had tuned out of Canada’s ranting before, looked at his twin “okay.”  
Canada left, and America was alone. “Hmm……. I’ll go bug Iggy.”

************************************************

England was sitting reading when America burst into the room. “Heeey Iggy we found Australia!”  
“Good, at least he’s not in danger.” England calmly replied, completely in contrast to the enthusiastic American opposite him.  
“So what’s happening today?” America bounced on England’s bed.  
“Nothing that I know of.” Came the calm reply.  
“Okay then, I’m off to find Macca’s for breakfast.”  
“That’s very unhealthy America” England scolded.  
“But I can’t live without hamburgers!” America whined.  
“Yes you bloody well can!”  
“No I can’t” America said stubbornly, waving his arms around for emphasis.  
“You can, you are right now and you have all morning.”  
“Yay! I’m off! Heey Canada let’s go get burgers!” America yelled out to his twin, running off to find him.  
“But England just said you shouldn’t…” Canada said to him.  
“No excuses bro” America grabbed his arm, “let’s go.”  
Canada sighed in defeat “alright.”  
“Byee England!” America called out as he dragged Canada out the door with him.  
“Goodbye” the English man, who had followed them to the door, said as he closed the door.  
“Morning” Australia said, as he wandered past England into the kitchen.  
“Good morning Australia” England greeted, as he too went into the kitchen.  
Australia sat down at the table, yawning as he dropped his head onto the table.  
“Didn’t sleep well?”  
“I got woken up early, by Spain calling.”  
“I see” England prompted him to explain.  
“Romano was sick from Betty’s bite.” Australia explained.  
“That makes sense, I guess.”  
“So I rushed across to their room, and gave Romano the medicine.” Australia continued.  
“As long as he’s alright.” England sighed.  
“Yeah he’ll be fine now, hopefully.”  
England went quiet as Australia grabbed bread and put it in a toaster. England started reading a newspaper, when the toast popped. Australia took it out, put vegemite on it and started eating. It stayed quiet as the two countries did their own thing. When Australia finished eating he got up,  
“I’m going to go check on Romano” he announced.  
“Have fun” England waved his hand, his eyes still focused on the newspaper.  
Australia left and walked across to Spain and Romano’s room. He knocked on the door and called out, “hey Spain are you in?”  
“Si, mi amigo!” Spain called out from inside.  
“How’s Romano?”  
“Better” Spain replied happily.  
“That’s good, the venom must have been dispelled.” Australia let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
“Si”  
Australia sighed “well I’m glad he’s fine now.”  
“Si, back to his old, bad mannered self again.”  
“Kay then, see ya mate!” Australia walked back to his, and England’s hotel room.  
England was out the front, getting ready to go for a walk.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Australia questioned, curious.  
“Just around, we don’t have the meeting until later. So I thought walking around would be a good way to pass the time.” England answered, tying his shoelace and straightening up.  
“I’ll come with you” Australia proclaimed. “Jack needs a walk.”  
“Alright” England agreed.  
They headed out of the hotel in silence, with Jack walking grumpily alongside the two. England looked around as he walked, admiring the bustling street. Someone screamed, and England looked over to where the scream came from. Jack was angrily trying to climb off a woman who had picked him up and tried to hug him. England walked over to the woman, who saw him and cried out in panic.  
“Help, it’s attacking me!”  
“Just calm down and he’ll get off, right Jett?” England turned to Australia.  
“Yeah I got him.” Australia walked up to the woman and gently pulled Jack off her.  
“Sorry about that mam,” England apologised.  
“Your animal needs to be kept under control” she replied angrily.  
“I will see to it that Jack is trained to handle being around new people.” England reassured.  
Australia and Jack glared at England “okay mum.” Australia said as the angry woman left them.  
“I told you not to call me that in public!” England hissed.  
Australia grinned cheekily “muuum.” He drew the word out to make it more annoying.  
“Stop it!” England cried.  
“Okay I’ll stop” Australia said seriously. His tone brightened “I’m gonna go bug Zea!”  
“You do that” England sighed. “Just be careful to not scare his sheep again.”  
“Fine, bye!” Australia waved and ran off.

************************************************

England sighed again, before he continued walking. Across the road Switzerland was walking with Liechtenstein. England spotted them, so he crossed over to the other side of the road. Switzerland was waiting as England walked up to them smiling.  
“Hello Arthur, how are you?” Switzerland greeted the Brit.  
“I’m quite alright Vash, how are you and your sister?” England replied.  
“We’re fine.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
As they were walking aimlessly they started chatting.  
“So England, how are your relations with your brothers?” Switzerland questioned.  
“The same as ever, Scotland is still annoying, and Ireland and Wales still hate me.” England sighed “we still don’t get along.”  
“Maybe you could threaten to shoot them?” Switzerland suggested.  
“Well I can’t, since I am in control, it would not turn out very well.”  
Switzerland shrugged “well I can’t help you.”  
“Thanks for trying to help.”  
“We have to leave now, Lilli and I are shopping.” The trigger happy Swiss left with Liechtenstein, who waved goodbye to England.  
England waved back, then he was alone. He looked around, getting his bearings, before he started walking again. As he was walking back it started to rain, England looked up and picked up his pace to get back to the hotel. When he got back he briefly noted that other countries were heading in as well, before he headed to his room. In his room America was lounging around on the couch, and Canada was sitting, barely noticeable on a chair. England trudged in, dripping water everywhere as he walked to the bathroom to get a towel. There was a knock on the door, England sighed before turning around, without grabbing a towel, and opened the door, still dripping water everywhere. Australia was standing at the door, with New Zealand standing behind him.  
“Hey again mum, I just came back for my bag.”  
“It should be in the room you were using” England replied, before sneezing.  
New Zealand stepped around Australia, “are you alright?” He questioned.  
England nodded, before sneezing again, and again.  
“You don’t sound okay” New Zealand continued, worried.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about” England said reassuringly.  
“No really, that cough doesn’t sound good.”  
“I guess… I’m going to go lie down…” England said as he started to walk to his room, only to collapse.  
“MUM!!” Both Australia and New Zealand shouted as they ran to him.  
England tried to get up, feeling very weak all of a sudden.  
“Here” Australia picked England up bridal style, “I’ll carry you to bed.”  
“Thanks…” England muttered weakly.  
“No problem.”

************************************************

Meanwhile a worried New Zealand went into the bathroom to find some medicine. Canada, who had heard the commotion walked into England’s room.  
Australia looked up as he entered “hey Am… Uhhh Canada? England is sick, New Zealand just went to find some medicine.”  
Canada nodded, looking down sadly as he once again was almost forgotten. New Zealand came in with the medicine he had found.  
“Here England, I have some medicine for you to take.”  
England shook his head, “I’m fine… really” he said weakly.  
“You are not” New Zealand insisted. “Now take this medicine, or else I’ll have to force it down.”  
“That is no way… to talk… to your mother…” England protested.  
Australia snorted “Zea can get pretty scary when he’s worried.”  
“Your point?” England questioned painfully.  
“Well he’s really worried about you and he wants you to get better.”  
England looked at them through half closed eyes. “Fine, just let me sleep after; and Australia…?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t forget your brother again, enough people do as it is…”  
“Sorry, I won’t forget him again,” Australia promised.  
England smiled weakly “good….” he said, before falling asleep.  
New Zealand, who had left earlier along with Canada, came back into the room. “Oh, he fell asleep, come on Australia we’ll let him rest.”  
They both left the room and walked into the lounge room. Canada saw them come in, he got up to go make something for England to eat when he woke up. Australia leaned over the couch on which he was perched.  
“Hey Canada, ya think you could make some food for all of us as well?”  
Canada sighed “okay… what would you like?”  
“Whatever you’re making for mum.” Came the cheerful response of the Aussie.  
“Okay…” Canada replied, and started cooking.

************************************************

America woke up from his snooze to the smell of food. “Hey, what’s cooking?” He asked, quite loudly.  
“Soup,” came the quiet reply of his twin from the kitchen.  
“That’s great, cause I’m starving!” America laughed.  
Canada continued cooking, ignoring the comment in favour of focusing on the pot on the stove. America lay back on the couch opposite Australia and New Zealand. New Zealand got up and walked into the kitchen,  
“Need help?” He asked.  
“Sure” Canada replied, grateful for the company.  
“Okay” New Zealand came over. “So what is you’re making?”  
“It’s just a simple English soup papa taught me, and with some orange juice it should help England get some energy back.” Canada explained.  
“Well let’s get working” New Zealand rolled up his sleeves and started helping.

************************************************

After a long while the two were finished, and the kitchen wasn’t that dirty either.  
“Would you like me to give England his meal?” New Zealand questioned.  
“Yes please, and put the medicine into the juice.”  
New Zealand took the tray and walked into England’s room. “Mum, dinner’s ready” he quietly announced to the occupant.  
England looked at him from where he was laying, “not… hungry…”  
“You should eat something, it’ll help you feel better” New Zealand coaxed.  
“Nhg” England rolled over on his side again, turning away from him.  
“Alright, the easy way would have been you taking the medicine at least, this is now the hard way. America, come here and help me!” New Zealand called out.  
America walked into the room “yes?”  
“Hold England down while I give him his medicine.”  
“Righty!” America moved so that he was pinning England down, who groaned.  
“This is for your own good,” New Zealand proceeded to hold the cup of juice up to England’s mouth. “Drink,” he ordered.  
England turned his head away stubbornly.  
“Okay, I’m sorry mum,” New Zealand forcefully got England to drink the juice.  
Some missed his mouth, but England drank most of it. When he was done America slowly got off him.  
“Thanks for the help America” New Zealand thanked him gratefully.  
“No problem! The hero is always here to help!” America said with his heroic laugh, before leaving.  
New Zealand sighed and placed the tray of food next to the bed. He gave England a hug, whispering good night, then walked out of the room, turning off the light behind him. England fell back to sleep after a moment, and the whole room was enveloped in a peaceful silence.

************************************************

In the living room the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a video game, that America and Canada had started playing. Australia was snoozing, and New Zealand was silently watching the brothers play the game. Canada was beating America, who gritted his teeth and sent a red shell at Canada. He managed to stop it with a banana peel, then sent a bomb flying towards America in retaliation.  
“Noooooo!!” America screamed.  
Canada smiled as America turned and pulled a face at him. Canada pulled a face back and New Zealand burst out laughing at their expressions.  
“Ha, you two look really odd with the matching faces you’re pulling!”  
Canada turned to look at New Zealand as he smirked, before putting his controller down and tackled him to the ground. America laughed and joined the dog pile, as Canada laughed as well. Australia woke up at the racket  
“What are you? Oh, dog pile!” He jumped on top of them all, laughing.  
After a while they all got off of New Zealand, when they heard noises coming from England’s room.  
“Oh, I should go check on him.” New Zealand got up off the floor and headed to the bedroom.  
England had knocked the lamp off the bedside table as he tried to get up.  
New Zealand rushed over to his side “England what’s wrong?!”  
“Big Ben…” He choked out.  
“What?! What’s wrong with the Big Ben?” New Zealand cried out.  
“Someone’s…. vandalising it… sledgehammer…. Hitting……” England gasped and coughed harshly.  
New Zealand turned around and called out in panic “guys, England’s in trouble! We need to help him!” He turned back to England and asked him softly “can you tell who it is?”  
Canada walked into the room as the English man shook his head. New Zealand turned to him  
“Canada! Something has happened to the Big Ben, someone is attacking it!”  
Canada was shocked, “why would someone do that?”  
“I don’t know” New Zealand said, panicking. “What do we do?”  
“I don’t know… um… maybe we should go and look at the Big Ben? You know… see if we can get them to stop? Then after that we should try and fix it, I guess… We’ll have to get our country ID cards so we don’t get in trouble with any police that may be there…” Canada suggested, then explained.  
“Alright then” New Zealand turned to England, “hold on England we’re going to check!” He left the room and found Australia up and ready. “Australia, someone’s attacking the Big Ben, we’re going to check!”  
Australia, who heard the explanation nodded in understanding "sure Zea I’m ready to go.”  
America was passed out on the sofa, Canada looked at him sighing  
“He can stay here and looked after England.”  
“Alright” New Zealand said, “we should get going.” The three then left the building and went to the airport.

************************************************

“I hope it’s not too bad… I don’t want England to be hurt too badly.” Canada said as they showed their country ID cards, got past all checks, and went right to their plane.  
“Yeah, I hope he’ll be okay” New Zealand replied.  
The plane took off, with their Pilot Gerald flying the plane to England. After a few short hours they landed in London, got out and took a taxi to the Big Ben. Once they arrived it was clear something was up, as there was a huge crowd. Along with lots of police trying to hold the crowd back, and trying to stop something. The three walked over to the crowd and pushed their way through. Once at the front of the crowd they saw that a big chunk had been taken out of the clock tower. It was being held up by beams of steel to stop it from falling on the street.  
“Well this is a right mess” Australia said shocked, “wonder who did this?”  
“Someone who really hates the Big Ben?” Canada suggested, not really knowing.  
“But there is no one who hates him that much…” New Zealand responded.  
“There has to be someone… no way a normal citizen would have done this…”  
“We should go back and ask England” New Zealand suggested.  
Canada shook his head “we should look around first.”  
“Okay, let’s try to get closer” New Zealand started edging closer, pulling Australia behind him.  
Canada followed behind them, and spotted two of the 2ps standing around in the crowd. The red head on the right was complaining to his companion.  
“Well what the fuck do we do now? All these people are watching us, they are really annoying.”  
The blond looked around through his dark sunglasses, “just… try to keep quiet. We’ll push ourselves to the back of the crowd, then leave. When we get back we’ll tell Oliver the job was successful, and that we didn’t swear. I don’t have the money to pay the stupid jar.”  
“Alright then” the red head replied grumpily, crossing his arms. The two started trying to edge their way to the edge of the crowd; also towards a big window of a shop. Australia spotted the two trying to sneak away  
“Oi, where are you two going?!”  
Canada looked at them and gasped “it’s the 2ps!”  
“Shit they caught us, now what?” The read head cursed.  
“Who are they?” New Zealand asked.  
Canada kept his eyes on them as he replied “basically they are evil versions of us. Those one are mine and America’s 2ps.”  
2p Canada turned around and pulled out his hockey stick “we’ll knock ‘em unconscious.” 2p Canada answered 2p America’s question.  
“Alright that’s an easy solution,” 2p America grinned and pulled out his nail studded baseball bat.  
“You wanna rumble hey? Bring it!’ Australia pulled out two boomerangs with sharpened edges.  
“I don’t think you should provoke them Oz” New Zealand cautioned.  
“There’s innocent people around, we don’t want them getting hurt.” Canada told them.  
“We can’t just let them go!” Australia cried.  
“Too bad you have to follow the rules!” 2p Canada said, as he got behind Australia and hit him in the back with his hockey stick. Australia stumbled from the hit, but managed to keep his footing.  
“Mate” he growled “you’re a dead man.” Australia threw one of his boomerangs at 2p Canada.  
2p Canada ducked and hit him again, “you made the mistake of coming here!”  
The boomerang came flying back and nicked 2p Canada on the shoulder. “No you made the mistake of coming here,” Australia replied as he caught the boomerang.  
The 2p Canadian growled as he used his stick to pull Australia to the ground. Before jumping on top of him and punching the Aussie.  
“Hey! Leave Oz alone!” New Zealand shouted as he pulled a Taiaha (a Maori weapon, it looks pretty cool) out of nowhere. He swung it at the Canadian, whacking him on the side of his head. While that was happening Canada was fighting 2p America with his own hockey stick.  
“Hah, you missed again” 2p America taunted, as he ducked under the hockey stick.  
Canada frowned, “why are you doing this?” He asked, his voice quiet and shaking.  
2p America shrugged “we were bored. Since Oliver is boring I decided to bug your England instead.”  
“So bugging him means you do this?! That’s terrible! You’ve put England in so much pain! Why don’t you pick on someone else in your own world, instead of hurting us!?” Canada for once yelled to be heard, he was that mad with the 2ps.  
“Everyone in your world are easy targets, they’re so weak compared to us.”  
“Not everyone is…” Canada muttered, then raised his voice. “Germany and Switzerland would never let you do this to their country!”  
2p America didn’t react to Canada’s outburst, he merely shrugged. “Meh, we’ve had our fun. I’m leaving now, this place is getting too crowded.” He gestured to the sizeable crowd, which had amassed due to the fighting.  
“We’re not letting you leave! You’ll pay for what you’ve done here, and to our family! P-papa will get you!” Canada weakly threatened.  
“I don’t care what you say, I can leave when I want.” 2p America turned around, and ran over to where 2p Canada was fighting Australia and New Zealand.  
2p Canada ducked under the two countries attacks; used his hockey stick to pull the two to the ground, before running to stand next to his 2p brother. 2p Canada smirked  
“We’ll just be taking our leave now.”  
“Oi, get back here!” Australia shouted angrily as the 2ps vanished into the crowd.  
Canada stepped in front of the two, “just let them go ay? They’re gone now, so the police can sort this out, and England can…” He trailed off as he came to a realisation, “we left England while he’s weak and ill… under America’s care…”  
“Don’t worry” New Zealand said reassuringly, “America does care.”  
“Mate” Australia laughed shakily “mum’s tough, he’ll be fine.”  
“Last time we left him alone with America when he just had a fever. America placed a tower of burgers on his forehead to help him get better.” Canada explained.  
“Oh dear… we should head back…” New Zealand said after Canada’s explanation. The three edged their way through the crowd and to a waiting taxi.  
“That was my worry the whole time…” Canada muttered.  
The taxi ride passed in worried silence, until they got to the airport. There they took a jet back to Russia, where the meeting was held, before getting another taxi to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel the three countries got out and hurried into the hotel. New Zealand opened the door expecting the worst, but inside America was just chilling on the couch.  
“America… is everything alright in here…?” Canada asked as he looked around, “where’s England?”  
America looked up, “oh hey bros!” He got up and bear hugged Canada. Whilst doing this he replied, “everything’s fine, Tony is watching over England.”  
“You left England alone with Tony?”  
“What’s wrong with that, he’s my best friend!” America proudly stated.  
“I know that America, but you have to remember England still doesn’t know what to think of him.”  
“Duuddee!!” America whined at Canada.  
New Zealand sighed and headed to England’s room to check on him. He opened the door quietly, “England are you okay?”  
Inside, England was on the ground with Tony sitting on his back.  
“Ahh England!” New Zealand ran over and pushed Tony away, “England are you alright?” New Zealand asked as he helped him up.  
England nodded slightly “whose bloody idea was it to-“he coughed “to leave me alone with America after last time!?”  
New Zealand sighed and hung his head, “it was all our faults. We didn’t really think very hard about it, we were too worried about what had happened.”  
England stood and dusted himself off, “that’s alright then I suppose, and so what did happen?”  
“The 2ps attacked the Big Ben, it was 2p America and Canada.” New Zealand replied to England’s question.  
England blinked at him, “did Canada engage in battle with his, and his brothers 2p?” England asked, panicked.  
“Yes, the three of us fought the 2ps. Australia and I fought 2p Canada, and Canada took on 2p America.”  
England’s eyes widened, “keep Canada away from any mirror!” He shouted.  
“What, why?” New Zealand was now very confused.  
“Having an idea of how he fights will make Allen just want to fight him again. If he thinks Canada is a worthy opponent” England explained.  
“Well you don’t need to worry for the moment. Canada has America and Australia with him, also he’s pretty strong himself.”  
“I know, but still…” England frowned, still not fully convinced.  
New Zealand leaned over and gave England a reassuring hug. “Stop stressing over it and try to relax.”  
“Fine, fine, as long as you don’t leave him alone.”  
New Zealand let go of England and sighed, “Oz and I can’t stay much longer.”  
England nodded sadly “I understand, but it was nice to have you both around again.”  
New Zealand smiled, “it gets a bit lonely being so far away from everyone. It’s always nice when we get to see all of you.”  
“I know, I know… it’s just that you two are halfway around the world…” England trailed off.  
While the two countries were having an emotional chat Australia had become bored of waiting. So he came barging into the room  
“Oi Kiwi, what’s taking so long?”  
New Zealand stood up “yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”  
Australia walked in and gave England a hug, before straightening up. “We have to leave now England, we’ll miss our plane otherwise.”  
England frowned “so you will be visiting me again later?” He confirmed.  
“Yeah, Zea and I will go across to England later this year.” Australia grinned “I’ll bring some pets with me too.”  
England groaned “please don’t, you’ll traumatise my fairies.”  
Australia laughed and New Zealand sighed, he grabbed the Aussie and dragged him out. “Bye England, like Oz said we really should be going now.”  
“Bye mum!” Australia called.  
England waved goodbye, amused at their antics.

************************************************

Australia and New Zealand said their goodbyes to America and Canada, as they passed through the lounge room. Then they left to go catch the plane.

************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending, DeaththeWriter and I just lost interest in continuing it. So I had to try and put an ending on it, which left it like this. I hope though that everyone enjoyed it, and thank you for the kudos and comments!


End file.
